Stone
by Doomsday91
Summary: After Breaking Dawn Some Spoilers. A hundred years have passed and Renesmee is being allowed to attend school. Her relationship with Jacob is still strong but what happens when she meets a guy from out of this world much like herself. Reviews are welcome
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga . The only thing I own is this storyline and the OC that appears in this story.**

**Stone**

**Preface**

I thought I was a one of a kind being. I mean half immortal, half human anyway. Of course there is Nahuel, who is like me. Being one of a few is kind of well, odd. I've been in existence for about a hundred years. I grew up so fast in my first few years after being born. Actually, I grew up faster than any normal child. I looked like a sixteen year old with in ten years of being in alive, if you want to call it that.

My family couldn't go outside in the sunlight because they were full immortals. We found out years ago that I could because since I was half and half, it didn't effect me at all. However, they wouldn't let me go out. Grandpa Carlisle thought it be best if I wait a couple hundred years before I go out to the real world.

When I was only a few minutes old, I was imprinted by Jacob Black, not that I knew what that meant at that point in time. He was friends with my mom, Bella and I guess you could say with my father, Edward before I was born. The moment he imprinted me I thought that he and I were meant to be together. My father really wasn't high on Jacob but he considered him a brother or a son once Jacob imprinted me.

Jacob still looked the same as he did when I was first born. They told me since he was sworn to protecting the Cullen Family he would stay young so he could change to his wolf form at will. Leah and Seth still watched over us with him as well since they were apart of his pack. Even though it had been decades since the Volturi came looking for me because they thought I was an immortal child, the wolves were running around quite frequently.

All throughout my life I had always thought that my family, the Cullen Family were the most beautiful beings on the planet. Especially, when they went out in the sun. I was mistaken of course when I was proven wrong. And it was also a time in which I had seen my life flashing before my eyes. The scene I had just saw was horrifying even for a half immortal, half human. My parents may not of wanted to separate from me but in the end they would be grateful. The sight I was seeing this moment In time was worth the pain I would feel when it was over. This would be worth sharing with the rest of my family.

This was the most beautiful sight anyone could ever see. It was almost like his usual body was made to be immortal. The only enemy this poor soul had was the enemy of everyone else who was an immortal. He, however was enemies for them for a different reason. I felt safe watching him standing there. It was kind of like the feelings my mom had around my father before they got married and had me.

Maybe I was still in shock of what had just transpired in front of me that made me gaze upon him instead of worrying about other matters that mad just taken place. We all knew our time might be coming but no one ever thought it would end this way. I should just be grateful that it was almost over and by some little chance I might survive.

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic, so please review. The next chapter should be up next weekend. This entire story is going to be from Renesmee's point of view. Obviously takes place a hundred years after Breaking Dawn so Spoilers apply. That's it for now. Please review.**


	2. Chapter one: School

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own this story's plot.**_

_**Chapter One: School**_

_It felt like I was right there in the heat of it all. I stood as still as stone just like any immortal could do except I'm only half immortal. I knew it wouldn't do much good to move anyway. My mother and father were in front of me trying to protect me from the incoming danger._

"_Renesmee, just stay there." my mother hissed not turning back to look at me._

"_Bella, keep your focus." my father ordered back. "I need your shield, so they can't hurt us._

"_Right." my mother nodded in agreement._

_I wanted to say something to both of them or at least show them something through my mind. I was too scared to do so. It was probably good though. I didn't want to anger my father. He has a really bad temper sometimes. I've seen it on Emmett, Jasper and my Jacob. I wasn't sure what else to do. Jacob was no where to be seen and I couldn't imagine why. He was always there when we needed him. Now we needed him more than ever and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Something was after us and we couldn't see it but my parents knew, who it was that's why they were protecting me from them._

"_It'll be alright, Renesmee." my father assured no doubt reading my mind like an open book._

_My mother turned to him with a stare. She tried whispering but I could hear. "Edward, you can't-"_

"_Ssh! Bella, love. I will protect the two most important women in my life, even if it's that last thing I do." he replied turning to look at her with a sweet velvet voice._

"_Don't talk like that, daddy." I managed to get out. He was upsetting me._

"_I'm sorry I upset you, my dear." he apologized to me even though it really didn't help me feel better._

_I saw how my father shot a quick glance to his left. My mother saw it, too. She must have broken her concentration because I didn't feel safe anymore now that she looked in the same direction as my father._

"_Someone's coming." my father whispered to where only my mother and I could hear._

_As soon as he announced it, my father was on the ground in pain. Oddly enough, my mom was on the ground as well. Someone had broken through her shield. __That's impossible, _was the only thing running through my mind.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed. I knew I would soon be next but I couldn't move from where I was standing.

The figures that were after us walked closer to me and my parents. They were down and I couldn't move, so we were in trouble. I was scared for my life. Even my father if he could move, wouldn't change my mind.

Then I saw it. Blue blurs too fast for even me to see, appeared knocking down all the dark figures away faster than any immortal I had ever seen. And I didn't know if this was an immortal.

Deep in my thoughts I didn't realize that he had finally stopped where the last person was thrown. He had a leather blue hooded sweatshirt on. The hood covered his head so, I couldn't see him. He had his back to me.

"Hey-" I began to spit out before I was pulled away from my parents and my blue savior.

"Renesmee, it's alright. We are here." I heard as I opened my eyes to see my mother and father standing over my bed.

The first thing I glanced at was my mother's pale flawless face, her topaz eyes and dark, heavy hair. She was trying to smile to make me feel safe. It worked.

"How long have you been having that dream?" my father asked concerned.

I looked over at his pale face, his topaz eyes and saw his reddish-brown hair. I couldn't remember exactly when it started because it's been awhile but if I had to venture a guess I'd say about a month.

"Really, that long?" he said reading my mind.

"What? How long, Edward?" my mom, Bella asked looking at my father.

"She thinks about a month." he finally answered.

That was a scary dream even for someone like me. Even for a matured vampire I still slept cause I was half human. I only had dreams once in a while every few years. None of them seemed so real except this one did. I wish it would just go away and leave me alone. I don't want anything to come after me.

"Nothing will come after you, Nessie." my father assured as they backed up to let me off the bed.

"Jacob, may be on vacation but he'll be back in a few weeks." my mother told me. I already knew that, she just wanted to cheer me up.

"It's not working, is it?" Edward, my father asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, let's let you get ready. We have to be at the house soon." my mom laughed a giggle as my father glared at her.

I waited for my mother and father to vacate my room before I went into my closet of clothes my Aunt Alice bought for me. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. I threw them on quickly before going out to our living room.

"Your not going out like that." my father declared giving me a death stare because of my tank top. Maybe I should of put a jacket on over it.

"Yes, now go do it or your not leaving." my father ordered. So I did head back to my room.

I could hear my mom talking to my father as I walked back to my room to grab my jacket. She was arguing with how he yelled at me.

"You didn't have to be mean about it, Edward." she told him. I smiled my mom was on my side.

"She shouldn't be dressed like that even if she is half immortal." I heard him hiss. "She starts school in two days on your birthday, Bella. She's not gonna dress like that."

I was on my way back now. I had my blue jacket on over my pink tank top. My parents were still arguing but I ignored them as I got back to the living room of our little cottage, where they were waiting for me.

"It's okay, mom. Dad's right." I said causing them to stop.

"Well, that settles that." my father laughed, a kind of victory laugh. "Let's go."

My mom and I followed my dad out the door. The three of us walked slowly through the woods. I couldn't help but think about what my dad said about starting school in two days. It was exciting that they finally decided on letting me go.

"It's exhilarating isn't it, Nessie." my father said always in someone's head.

My mom was used to it so she ignored it. I continued on with my dad's comment. Yes, it is. I can't wait. I'm kind of mad it took this many decades to finally convince you all that you can trust me.

"I trust you, Nessie. We were just taking precautions." my father assured. "Promise me, something."

"Yes." I said aloud.

"When we get to the house show Alice your dream." he replied. He sounded a little upset when he said it but I figure he's just being cautious.

"I will, dad."

"Nessie, I have to warn you about something." my mom said putting her arm around me now that we were the same height.

"What's that, mom?" I asked wondering what she could warn me about.

"Don't be like me when we get to the house." she said smiling.

I saw my father laugh a little bit, too. I had no idea what they had planned for me. It was beginning to worry me really bad.

"Don't worry, Nessie nothing bad is going to happen." my dad said in a cheery voice.

We arrived at the rest of our families house. It looked dark but then it always was since we were all immortals. The only person I knew wouldn't be in there was Jacob, since he went on a much needed vacation. I was still glad to see the rest of my family though.

Okay, Renesmee." my mom said as we got to the back door.

My dad opened the door and let me and my mom in first. "Ladies, first." he gestured as we walked by.

"Thank you, Edward." my mom smiled at my dad.

"Your welcome, Bella, love." he smiled back.

"Thanks, dad." I giggled.

"Your welcome, my dear." he replied following in after us.

I looked around the empty living room. I was wondering where everyone was. Usually Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper or Uncle Emmett were sitting there watching T.V., Grandma Esme usually was cleaning and Grandpa Carlisle was either at work at the hospital or in his office.

"They are here." my father announced.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed in unison as they all jumped out from behind different spots.

"What's the occasion?" I asked confused. I forgot what day it was.

"That's sad." my dad laughed.

"I'll never forget this day." my mom said smiling at me.

Aunt Rosalie with her topaz eyes and deep black hair wearing dark jeans and a red sweater walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie said backing away.

Aunt Alice was the next one, only she skipped over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek, the only way Aunt Alice could.

"Happy birthday, Nessie." she laughed.

Shall we?" Grandpa Carlisle asked looking at my mom and dad.

"Of course." my mom nodded in agreement.

"What are we doing? We weren't informed." said Uncle Emmett, who looked at Uncle Jasper, speaking for both of them.

"That's because we knew that you would reveal it." my dad grinned at my Uncles.

"Ha. Funny, Edward." Jasper laughed.

"Trying to be funny, Edward." Uncle Emmett hissed.

"Calm down." Grandma Esme ordered the boys.

"Yeah, do what Grandma Esme says. It's my birthday, so no fighting." I said.

"Okay, dear." my father agreed.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." my mom said with a hand on my shoulder. "It's not what we're doing. It's what we got you."

What could they possibly have gotten me? I had no idea what they could of bought me. I was afraid to ask. There was nothing I could think of that I wanted for my birthday.

"You don't remember what you asked for last year." my father smiled no doubt pulling his old mind reading trick.

Grandpa Carlisle with his topaz eyes and blonde hair wearing a nice grey sweater and jean walked towards the front door. We all followed after him. My mom and dad were trying not to laugh as we walked outside.

It was a typical cloudy day in Forks, Washington. I guess that was the reason we always lived here. I never asked. But brightening up this typical cloudy day was what was sitting out front. It was a blue Mustang. You've got to be kidding me.

"No, we're not." my father laughed.

They got me a car for my birthday, however unfortunately they are starting me as a freshman in high school, so I can't drive it to school. It makes me wonder who's idea this was.

"I know what your thinking, honey. It was your father's idea." my mom said. "He likes to do whatever it takes to make us happy."

"Oh and by the way. Alice is going back to school with you." my father grinned a victorious grin.

"Aren't you excited, Nessie?" Aunt Alice cheered.

Why did he have to do this to me? If I had of known Aunt Alice was going to go back to school, to undoubtedly keep an eye on me, I wouldn't have agreed to go.

"You don't have to." my father said.

"No, I want to." I argued.

"Okay." he said unhappily.

The next two days went by quick, surprisingly. I woke up that morning, said happy birthday to my mom and said bye to both my mom and dad before going to meet Aunt Alice at the house in the garage. Aunt Alice and I got into her yellow Porsche that my dad bought for her to keep an eye on my mother while she was still human.

"Renesmee, when we're in school just call me, Alice. That way we don't raise any suspicion." she smiled starting her car.

"Okay, Alice." I nodded in agreement.

That's something we don't need is for people to find out our secret. Alice drove as fast as my father did. I had a little bit of my mother in me. We both hated when someone was driving faster than what seemed like the sound barrier.

Before I knew it we were at the high school. I looked around amazed at how fast Alice had driven without getting into an accident. It was all just so unreal but then again our existence is suppose to be unreal.

"Here you go, Nessie." Alice said handing me a piece of paper. "This is your schedule."

I took it from her. "Thanks, Alice. Do we have any classes together?" I asked.

"Of course. We have lunch and English." she answered.

I started to get out. "Wait." she ordered grabbing something out of the back seat. It was a blue purse. "Take this to blend in."

"Thanks." I winked.

"We'll meet here later." Alice told me as we got out.

Finally I was on my own for a few hours. Something I haven't been in well my entire existence. No one to bother me. I knew Alice couldn't see me in anyone's future. I liked Alice and the rest of my family. They knew I wouldn't run away or anything. Next thing I knew I was in the school. I looked and saw I had Algebra first hour. I went to the room.

Once I got in the Algebra class I found a random seat and sat down. I looked at all the other children but one stood out from the rest. He had black hair, he was wearing jeans and he had on a red shirt. The reason he stood out was because he was staring right at me.

I turned quickly away once I saw him looking at me. I didn't want to lead him on. Out of the corner of my eye. I could still see him looking at me. Hopefully, this hour goes by quick. _Why does he keep looking at me? _I asked myself. I wish Jacob was here.

The class began once the bell rang. The teacher came in. I didn't pay much attention because the teacher put that boy next to me. He stared at me the entire class, so I ignored him but no one else seemed to realize he was giving me a look. I didn't even catch his name when the teacher put him next to me.

I managed to survive the first five hours of school. After Algebra I didn't see the boy again. It was time for lunch. Alice was waiting for me at the cafeteria entrance. My Aunt and I walked over to a table by the windows and sat down by ourselves.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Alice asked me smiling.

"Not bad except…" I hesitated. "…there's this boy in my Algebra class who was staring at me."

"You mean kind of like that guy?" Alice nodded her head to the other side of the cafeteria, where sure enough, he was staring in our direction.

"That's him." I said turning back.

"He doesn't look menacing. He's human." Alice assured me.

"That makes me feel better." I sighed.

"What's wrong? You miss, Jacob." she laughed.

"Kind of." I shrugged.

"What's on your mind? That your not showing me." Alice asked.

"My father wants me to show you my dream I've been having." I explained slowly.

Alice nodded. "I see. He wants me to then check and see if I can see it in our future."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed.

"No problem. Show me when we get home." Alice smiled. "Well, see you later."

It was time to leave the cafeteria and go to our next class. Just two more hours before I can leave and go home. I hope, which is a big hope, I don't see that creepy kid again.

School ended abruptly. So far I had gotten my wish. I was out of the building walking towards Alice's yellow Porsche when I hear someone call me.

"Hey!" a male's voice called. I wasn't sure if he was actually talking to me but I stopped. It was him, of course.

"What would you like?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I'm sorry about earlier today during Algebra and lunch." he said stepping in front of me.

"It's fine." I said. I knew Alice was waiting for me and I wanted to get out of there.

"No, it was rude of me. My name is B.T. Silver." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, B.T. Silver." I greeted.

"Please call me, B.T." he laughed. "Your name is Renesmess-"

"Cullen." I finished. I was wondering how he knew but then I realized that this guy had a charm in his eyes.

"Do you want to hang out or something tonight?" he asked.

I didn't know how to let him down. It was my mom's birthday and I think my father would have a fit. "Sorry, not tonight. It's my mom's birthday. The entire family is having a party." it wasn't really a lie.

"Over the weekend, then?" he asked. He wouldn't give up.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." I smiled at his cute face.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." B.T. smiled back as we walked our separate ways.

I looked around for Alice and her yellow Porsche. Sure enough Alice was sitting inside it. However, she wasn't moving. I got a little worried so I jumped in the passenger seat and stared at her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked seeing that she looked like she had a vision.


	3. Chapter Two: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs, B.T and the mystery Blue leather sweatshirt character.**

**Chapter 2: News**

Alice stared straight out the windshield. I awaited her answer to my question about what was wrong.

"Aunt Alice, what did you see?" I asked again breaking through her trans.

"We need to get back to the house, something is going to be on the news." she said starting the engine of her yellow Porsche so she could back out of the parking spot.

"What happened?" I wondered as Alice drove at top speed.

"Carlisle needs to see something as well as everybody else." she said as we turned on to the dirt rode to our house.

We pulled into the garage. Aunt Alice shut off the engine of her Porsche. We grabbed our purses and got out of the car. The two of us walked into the house as quickly as possible.

"Is it true, Alice?" my father asked turning from the couch to the door when we walked in.

"What?" my mom asked still in the dark like me and everyone else about what was going on except my dad.

""Put on the T.V." she said walking to the living room.

"Carlisle." my dad whispered.

"Yes." Grandpa Carlisle said entering the room silently.

"Alice saw something that we all need to see." my father announced as I walked over to my mom.

Everyone was in the living room now that my dad put on the news. It was on commercial now. Uncle Emmett had a grin on his face like he thought this was a big joke. Finally, it was on and the news reporter announced breaking news.

"This just in. a huge attack in Italy late last night. All suspects were in the same uniform. Our kings were assaulted. These were the same kings that drove the nightwalkers allegedly away centuries ago. We have surveillance footage from last night's scene."

We all watched the T.V. as they showed a man with jeans wearing a blue leather hooded sweatshirt with the hood up. The man had sunglasses on covering his eyes. He was tossing men, who I assumed were the Volturi around into walls.

"We are not sure who these men were nor do we know what exactly they are after. As more details are revealed we will bring them to you." the news reporter explained before they changed subjects.

Then I realized that the guy that attacked the Volturi headquarters Volterra was the same guy from my dream. I think my parents realized it, too.

"Who do you think that was?" asked Grandpa Carlisle.

"Obviously, someone who wants to die." my father laughed.

"Why would anyone be stupid enough to attack the Volturi?" Aunt Rosalie asked rhetorically.

I was beginning to wonder the same thing. I had remembered how terrifying the Volturi were with the one encounter I had with them. That was a few months after I was born. The Volturi stayed out of everyone's lives for a century, who would mess that up now?

"Renesmee, did you show Alice your dream?" my dad asked making everyone stare at me.

"No, but at this point I might as well show everybody." I answered slightly upset he put me on the spot.

Everyone gathered around me as I used my ability to show everybody my dream about this blue leather wearing savior that saved me and my parents in the forest from those attackers.

"Interesting." Uncle Jasper muttered.

"True." my dad stated answering a thought someone had. "He doesn't want to be caught."

"Um, are we going to help the Volturi find out who this is?" my mom asked looking at my dad.

"Well-" Grandpa Carlisle cut in. "-we should stay out of it."

"However, on the contrary. Carlisle, since my daughter is having a dream about this man, we are going to have to find out his motives before the Volturi do." my father said standing up.

"Of course, Edward." Carlisle replied agreeing. "She is family and we must protect her."

"I hate to say this but I can't wait until the dogs return, so we have backup." Uncle Emmett hissed.

"I agree." Aunt Rosalie agreed.

"Can I speak to you outside, Renesmee?" my dad asked. I nodded and we walked outside.

What could my dad possibly want to talk to me about away from the rest of our family? I sure didn't know what was coming but my father always was one step ahead of everyone else.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Nessie, Alice was thinking something in her head about a boy staring at you today." he said facing towards the woods.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense to me.

"Making any sense." he hissed. "I don't want anyone staring at you in a way that you don't like."

"Oh, no it's fine., daddy." I assured. "Actually, if it's okay with you because I know it will be with mom, I would like to hang out with this guy on Saturday."

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it." he said turning towards me.

"Please."

"I said I'll think about it."

"Do it for me. I'll have Aunt Alice meet him tomorrow so she can keep an eye on our future." I pleaded.

"Okay, Alice can meet him tomorrow." he agreed. "Let's go back in with the others."

The rest of the night went by quickly. I went to sleep like I normally did. I'm the only one that does sleep. It was a human trait I received when I was born because my mom was human when she conceived me.

When I woke up in the morning, I got ready for school and headed to the house, where Alice was waiting for me. The two of us got in her yellow Porsche.

"Good morning, Renesmee." Alice said as her usual cheerful self.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Your dad told me that your gonna have me meet your new friend, today." she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll have you meet him during lunch." I said agreeing.

Alice and I got to the school as fast as we did yesterday. We said our byes for the morning and went separate ways. As I began my way to Algebra, there he was. B.T. was waiting for me at the door to the school.

"Hi, B.T." I smiled politely waving to him.

"Hi, Renesmee." he waved back to me. "Did you have pleasant dreams, last night?"

I didn't want to come out and say no, so I lied. "Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Um, yeah. Always." he smirked oddly.

"Well, then. Let's get to class." I announced as he opened the door for me.

B.T. and I walked to our Algebra class and took our seats next to each other. Now after getting a good look at him, I saw that he was a really cute guy. My mind took advantage of my thoughts cause I started to see Jacob. I shook my head.

"Something wrong." B.T. asked concerned.

"No, I was just thinking of something." I answered. I missed Jacob. This was the longest we had ever been separated.

"Oh." he said smiling.

"Yeah, before I forget. Your sitting with me and Alice at lunch." I stated with a grin.

"Who's Alice?" B.T. asked.

I couldn't tell him the truth or could I. "She's my Aunt. We're the same age." I said defensively.

"I see." he laughed. "Okay, no problem."Class began once the bell rang and the teacher walked in. the teacher taught the lesson and gave us class work. I finished quickly. With being a hundred years old, I already knew how to do it because my parents taught me. The only reason I wanted to go to school is because just wanted a normal life.

Eventually, it was lunch time so Alice met me at the cafeteria like she did yesterday. She smiled as Alice always did unless it was a bad situation.

"Hey, Nessie." she greeted. "Is he sitting with us?"

"He said he was." I answered as we walked into the cafeteria.

"I can't wait to meet him." Alice cheered as we sat down by ourselves.

"Renesmee." a boy's voice called.

Alice and I looked over to see B.T. walking over to us with a tray of food. He smiled as he sat down next to me." B.T. took a glance at Alice and was astonished at her pale beautiful face.

"Hi." Alice waved. "I'm Alice."

"Hello, I'm B.T." he greeted shaking Alice's hand, no doubt feeling her usually cold body.

It seemed that he shrugged it off and began eating his food. Alice and I watched in amazement at how fast he ate. He was done in no time.

"Aren't you girls going to eat?" he asked with a charming voice.

"No, we really don't eat unless we're home." Alice answered for the both of us. We had just gone hunting two days ago.

"Ah, I see. Don't like the horrible cafeteria food." he laughed.

"Something like that." Alice and I joined in laughing.

"So, if you two don't mind me asking, who do you live with?" B.T. asked us.

"It's the two of us, my brother's Emmett and Renesmee's father, Edward, my boyfriend Jasper. Then it's my sister Rosalie, Renesmee's mother, Bella and then my parents, Renesmee's grandparents Esme and Dr. Cullen." Alice explained to him as he nodded.

"Sounds like you have a house full." B.T. smirked glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"What about your family?" I asked. He gave a confused look. "Who do you live with?"

"Oh, I live with just my mom. We just moved here a few weeks ago." B.T. answered. He sounded uncomfortable answering.

"You sound upset. What is it?" asked Alice noticing his tone.

"My mom and I have been together for the past thirteen years since my father passed away. However-" he stopped. It didn't sound like he was going to finish.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us." Alice assured him. "Just know that if you need anything then let us know."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." B.T. smiled trying to show gratitude to us.

The three of us sat there silently for awhile. I could see that Alice trusted him. So did I. he was a nice guy. I felt bad for him because he lost his father at a young age. I don't know what I would do if I lost my father. Jeez, I don't even know what I would do if I lost my mother or Jacob.

"Well, there's the bell. I guess I'll see you at some point Alice." B.T. said kissing her hand. "And I'll meet you tomorrow, Renesmee. How about five in Seattle?"

"Sounds good to me. Bye, B.T." I waved as he walked away.

"Wait, until your father meets him. I think he'll like him better than Jacob." Alice giggled skipping away.

"Oh, Alice." I shook my head. I knew she was joking. I started heading towards my next class.

**A/N: I updated. I hope you all liked this chapter. For the record I do not hate Jacob. So don't get the wrong idea with the way I mention him in this story. Bet you didn't see someone attacking the Volturi head on. You learned a little bit about my OC B.T. As for my other OC attacking the Volturi, his motives will be revealed later on. Well until next week.**


	4. Chapter Three: Demetri

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs B.T. and the Hooded guy.**_

_**Chapter 3: Demetri**_

_I was getting ready to leave to meet B.T. in Seattle. My Dad wasn't happy I had to go to Seattle to meet him, so he told me to take his cell phone in case they needed to get a hold of me. This was the first time that I got to try out my birthday present, my blue Mustang._

_Today, I was wearing jeans, a green T-shirt with my favorite blue jacket over it. I had my hair up in a pony tail. It was one of those rare days in Forks that it wasn't raining. I decided to drive with the windows down._

_Since I drove like the rest of my family even though I hated going fast, I arrived in Seattle to meet B.T. at the mall. He insisted that we go. B.T. was standing against the wall with his arms crossed/ he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. I found a parking spot, turned my car off and got out. I spun around and he was right there._

"_Hi." he laughed as I bumped into him._

"_Hey, um, how'd you get over here so fast?" I asked stunned._

"_I walked." he said. "You just drive slow."_

"_Ha." I laughed cause I knew it was a joke. "So, what are we doing first?" I asked wondering what he had planned._

_I stared at him for a second looking over him as his black hair blew in the wind. "Well, actually I didn't expect you to get out. I have a different place in mind. I'm sure Alice knows." he smiled._

"_What do you have in mind, then on this lovely Saturday night?" I asked intrigued._

"_First off, I didn't know they gave fifteen year olds a license." B.T. said grinning. " I planned on walking but since you have a car, we'll get there faster."_

"_First off, my family has lots of money." I retorted. "And second off where am I driving to?" I asked really ticked off but interested._

"_I'll tell you as your driving." he smirked as the two of us got in my blue Mustang." You know, I like the color of the car."_

"_Thanks." I chuckled. Then I started my car._

_We pulled out of the parking spot. He looked a bit tense sitting in the passenger seat. I didn't know why though. It's not like I was going to kill him. My family had taught me to be a 'vegetarian' like them, which means a vampire that doesn't drink human blood._

"_How come your so quiet?" he asked glancing towards me._

"_Just thinking." I answered. "How come your so tense?" I asked. He turned away._

"_I guess because you're the only girl I've ever hung out with." he answered smiling. _

"_Really, I would of never guessed with the way you were the first day I met you." I said smiling as he blushed._

"_Ha." he laughed. "You can pull over on the side of the road."_

"_Is this where we are going? To look at a bunch of trees." I asked as I got off the road and shut my Mustang off._

"_We are going to a nice little place I found here." B.T. said getting out of the car._

_Before I could take my seat belt off and get out, B.T. was already opening the door for me. He let me out before closing the car door behind me. The two of us walked into the trees._

"_You look nice." B.T. complimented._

"_Thank you." I laughed. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be, which was nice._

"_What's your dad like?" B.T. asked quietly." _

"_He's, um, how can I put this?" I said thinking about how to explain my father to him. "He's an overprotective dad, who would do anything to make his daughter and wife happy."_

"_AH. I only asked because I heard Alice say that your father was gonna have a great time with me." B.T. explained his question._

"_What was your father like?" I questioned._

"_Well, it's a long story. I haven't seen him in years. The last time I saw him, he walked out on me and my mother to go work for some people." he answered me._

"_That's terrible." I said. "But you said he died."_

"_He did. Once he left us he became dead to us." he sighed as we walked through the woods._

"_I see." I nodded._

_B.T. and I got to where the woods became an open area that led to an edge of a cliff. I looked around in awe at the beautiful sight. B.T. took my hand as we both sat down on a log._

"_Can I asked you something, Renesmee?" he asked sounding a bit upset._

"_Sure." I answered not knowing what he was going to ask._

"_Do you believe in supernatural beings?" he asked._

_I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say. "No." I said answering his question._

"_You mean, you don't believe in werewolves or vampires. Things of that nature." he said looking at my expression._

"_Not really." I said lying. "They make for good movies but I don't believe they are real." Maybe I could get him to shut up about it._

"_Would you be able to keep something between you and me if I shared it with you?" he asked._

"_Yeah, I can keep a secret." as long as I don't think about it around my father._

"_Okay, then. Watch this." B.T. said standing up._

_B.T's hair blew in the wind. He watched my face. I guess for a possible reaction I might have for whatever he was about to do. I watched him as he gave me a quick smile before he just disappeared before my eyes. I jumped up off the log and looked in all directions._

"_Hey, calm down." B.T. said. He was standing behind the log._

"_What did you do?" I asked curiously._

"_I have the power to teleport." he smirked._

"_That's cool but why are you telling me?" I asked. I kind of liked it. It made me want to tell him about me and my family._

"_Only me and my mother know about my teleporting abilities. I just needed someone else to know so it didn't feel like I was keeping it to myself." he explained sitting back down on the log._

"_I understand." I nodded sitting back down as well. "You hate keeping it to yourself."_

"_Yeah." B.T. laughed._

"_It's fine. From what you've told me about yourself you seen lonely." I said taking his right hand in mine._

"_I am kind of lonely." Now he sounded depressed._

"_Well, Alice said 'if you need anything, you can always come to us' we don't have a problem with it." I reminded him._

"_I know." B.T. remembered as well. "I need to take care of my mother though."_

"_What's wrong with her?" I asked. He made me feel sad now._

"_She's got several problems. She can't walk anymore because before my father left, he started hitting her and knocked a china cabinet on to her legs." B.T. said as tears began to form in his eyes._

"_It's okay." I said comforting him. "You don't have to finish."_

"_No, I will." he said crying. "When I got up in the morning, I found her on the floor with it on her legs. I pushed it off. She tried to get up but couldn't. I called an ambulance."_

"_What happened?" I asked._

"_They put her in a wheelchair because she lost all feeling in her legs." B.T. finished._

"_That's horrible." I said as he pulled away from me and wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_Yeah, and since then I vowed revenge on my father." B.T. said enraged thinking about it._

"_Calm down." I said trying to calm him._

_B.T. looked up at my face. The anger in his face slowly drained away. "Thanks. No one has ever clamed me down like that."_

"_Your welcome. I guess." I shrugged. I guess he had anger issues. He just needs a friend._

"_Would you like to her?" B.T. asked standing up. "I would love to show her that I've met a great friend."_

"_Sure, I would love-" I was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. "Hello, Alice." I said answering right away so they wouldn't get worried._

_B.T. stood there looking at me curiously as I talked on the silver phone with my Aunt learning valuable information that was really, really bad. I didn't like it and B.T. saw my face and didn't like it either._

"_Get back here as soon as possible." Alice ordered._

"_Okay, I'm on my way." I said as we both hung up._

"_What's wrong?" B.T. asked crossing his arms._

"_I have to get home as soon as possible." I explained._

"_Let me go with you." he said grabbing my shoulder as I began to walk away._

"_No, it's too dangerous." I said shaking his shoulder off._

"_Then, why are you going?" he asked as I turned around._

"_It's my home. I have to help my family." I answered._

"_Well then, I want to help you and your family too." he argued._

"_Fine." I gave in. "Just don't ask questions and only follow our lead."_

"_B.T. nodded. "Let's teleport to your car to save time." he said as I took his hand and we teleported next to the car._

_The two of us got in my blue Mustang. I started it and pulled back on the road to head towards my house in Forks. I started driving as fast as my father and Aunt Alice drove. I could see B.T. fearing for his life because of how fast I was driving._

"_Could you slow down?" B.T. asked yelling._

"_This is how my family drives. Sorry." I laughed. I was having lots of fun now driving like this._

_Before I knew it I got to my house, parked in the driveway and the two of us got out without getting stopped or killing B.T. It was really fun driving like that but B.T. didn't think so. I could now understand why my dad and Alice drove like that whenever they were driving._

"_What should I expect inside?" B.T. asked before we walked in._

"_Just expect it to be quiet." I told him._

_I opened the door and walked in with B.T. behind me. He closed the door behind himself. As we got inside my Dad, Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were surrounding two black robed figures in the living room._

_I noticed that the one was olive complexion and had hair waved down to his shoulders. I knew that, that was Demetri. However, the other person I had never seen nor heard described to me. He was of olive complexion as well. His head was shaved bald and he stood with his arms crossed. He turned towards B.T. because he was just a mere human but B.T. showed no fear. I guess he didn't know what he was dealing with._

"_What brings you here, Demetri?" Grandpa Carlisle asked looking at the member of the Volturi._

"_I cam to see how everyone is doing." Demetri smirked._

"_No, you think that we have seen this mysterious invader of Volterra." my father said in a strong offensive tone._

"_Do you know who it was?" Grandpa Carlisle asked the Volturi guard._

"_Unfortunately, we do not, Carlisle." Demetri answered._

"_Aro thinks that we are behind it. Trying to challenge the Volturi." my father revealed reading Demetri's mind._

"_We have no interest in getting involved with the Volturi." Carlisle stated._

"_I understand." Demetri nodded. "If you learn anything, please let us know."_

"_We will." my Dad agreed._

"_We mean no harm. We leave in peace." Demetri said as him and his friend left the house. Demetri's friend was still looking at B.T. as they walked by._

"_Renesmee." my father called turning towards me after the door closed._

"_Yes, father." I said dropping my head. I knew he was gonna yell at me for bringing B.T. here._

"_No, I'm not." he smiled. "I'm just glad your safe."_

_I sighed that he wasn't going to yell at me that was a good thing. The rest of my family turned their attention to B.T., who was standing very still next to me._

"_Oh, hey, B.T." Alice waved breaking the stares._

"_Hi, Alice." B.T. said sighing. I guess in relief that someone was being friendly._

"_Oh, sorry." I apologized. "B.T., this is my Uncles Jasper and Emmett." I said pointing to them respectively. "My Aunt Rosalie. You already know Alice. Then my Grandparents Esme and Carlisle." I pointed. "And then my parents Edward and Bella."_

"_It's nice to meet all of you." B.T. smiled kind of shyly._

"_You don't have to be afraid." Jasper assured him._

_B.T. didn't say anything._

"_It's better you don't ask questions." my Dad told him._

"_Please, have a seat. Carlisle offered as everyone except Grandma Esme sat down._

"_Can I get you anything to drink, B.T.?" Esme asked._

"_Tea, please." B.T. said smiling at her hospitality._

"_Hopefully, next time you come, B.T., there won't be so much tension." Carlisle said crossing his legs._

"_Nah, it's fine. I enjoy a little tension sometimes." B.T. laughed._

"_So, did you two have fun?" my Mom asked saying the first thing to me since I walked in._

"_Yeah." I nodded. I looked at B.T._

"_Renesmee, is a very sweet girl." B.T. answered getting a smile from my father._

"_Here you go, B.T." Esme said handing him a cup of hot tea._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." B.T. said showing his gratitude._

"_Please, call me, Esme." she smiled sweetly._

"_So, what do you do for fun?" asked Emmett. Aunt Rosalie was quiet next to him._

"_I really don't get to have much fun. I spend most of my time helping my handicapped mother." B.T. said before taking a sip of tea._

"_That's a shame. Is there anything we can do to help?" asked my Mom._

"_Not really. Unless you're a doctor." B.T. replied shifting in his seat._

"_I'm a doctor." said Carlisle. "I could tak a look at her if you would like."_

"_Would you, please." B.T. said to Carlisle._

"_Certainly." Carlisle nodded. "Edward, would you come with us to give me a hand?"_

"_Of course, Carlisle." he said getting up._

"_I want to come." I said._

"_Very well." my Dad said. "Bella, love. We shall return."_

"_Of course. I'll be waiting." my Mom agreed._

_**A/N: A little bit into my OC's life and an appearance by Demetri. Who is the mysterious immortal with him? I know who it is but you will have to wait. Anyway today October 11th is my Birthday. Reviews would be a nice present. Until next weekend.**_


	5. Chapter Four: Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Chapter 4: Identity**

The ride wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Grandpa Carlisle drove, my father was in the passenger seat and B.T. and I sat in the back. I got the feeling my Dad liked B.T. more than he like Jacob. The two were having a great conversation.

I just kind of sat there next to B.T. as he talked to my Dad. One thing did bother me though. What would Jacob do when he got back? How would he react to meeting B.T.? Most likely he wouldn't like it. After all we were soul mates after Jacob imprinted on me and B.T. and I were just friends.

This ride did give me time to think though, even if my father was listening to my thoughts. We didn't tell B.T. what we were. We didn't want him to have to get involved but he was now a friend of the family. I know for a fact that my father knows his secret but I'll let B.T. reveal it when he's ready.

"How come your being so quiet, Renesmee?" B.T. asked breaking my concentration.

"Just lost in my thoughts." I laughed.

"You got a nice friend here." Carlisle stated turning onto a street.

"Nessie." my father said.

"Yes, Daddy." I smiled.

"When we get to B.T.'s house we will talk real quick." he said with a laugh.

"Okay, Dad." I agreed.

"Ut-Oh. Somebody's in trouble." B.T. teased as my Dad and Carlisle laughed.

"Funny." I said smirking.

"Okay, Carlisle. Here's my place." B.T. told him as we parked in the driveway.

The four of us got out of the car. I saw B.T.'s house, which was really small. I guess it was nice since it was just him and his mother. My father and I stood outside as B.T. and Carlisle went inside. I didn't know what my Dad wanted to talk about outside. Maybe Carlisle was going to take some of her blood and he didn't want to have me around.

"That was part of the reason." my father said smiling. "It's interesting though that you didn't tell him about us."

"I don't want to get him involved." I said to my Dad.

My Dad looked at me. It was dark out but I could still see his pale face. "Demetri saw him. If he tells Aro, then it's sure to cause trouble."

"Then we have to protect him." I said.

"Of course." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But what are you going to tell Jacob, when he comes back."

"Jacob's my soul mate. He'll help us protect my friend." I argued. "Everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so." he frowned. "Your mother has hurt Jacob in the past to be with me. I don't want you to hurt any of your friends."

"I understand."

My father turned his attention to his left. I looked in the same direction. I was sure he sensed the same thing that I was sensing, I just didn't recognize the smell. It smelled like an immortal but I never smelled it before.

"Yes, it's an immortal. I don't know who. I think it's that guy with Demetri." my father said getting in a defensive position.

"We can't let him inside." I said getting into a pounce as well.

"I'll take care of him." my Dad smirked.

The two of us were down in our crouch positions. With the speed greater than any immortal I had ever seen the bald headed immortal tackled my father to the ground. They rolled around for a few seconds before my father kicked him off into a tree knocking it over.

"That was easy." I said dropping my guard.

"He's not done." my Dad hissed.

The bald headed immortal shook off the attack and stood up quickly to tackle my Dad again. My father didn't counter, it was like he couldn't sense this thing. I was going to go over to help my Dad.

"No, Nessie. Stay back." he ordered.

Just as he finished ordering me to stay put, another figure appeared swinging his left fist at the bald headed vampire's face knocking him off my father. The evil vampire looked at this newly arrived figure who was wearing leather. I just couldn't see the color of it.

"Who are you?" the Vampire asked.

"I protect those who are innocent." this leather hooded dark glasses wearing man answered.

"I don't have time for your games." the bald headed Volturri member said running away.

"Thank you." my father thanked this costumed man as he stood up.

"No problem." the man replied a little scared. I guess because we were immortals as well. "You, come over here." he added looking at me.

I walked over to my father and this I guess you could say masked hero hesitantly. I knew that my father knew that I was still kind of frightened at what just happened. I was glad I didn't have to say anything in front of this guy.

"Who are you?" I asked restating the evil Vampires question.

"Call me, Spark." he answered coolly.

"You can stand down. He's gone and we are not going to hurt you." my father stated as Spark put his hands to his sides.

"Can you read my mind or something because you knew what I was thinking?" Spark asked looking at my father.

"Yes, I can." my Dad smiled. "Don't worry, we are your friends."

"It's good to know that some of you are good. The only reason I'm here is because I promised B.T. I would protect him and his mother." Spark explained.

"That's nice of you." I smiled that I now knew someone was looking after my friend.

Carlisle walked out of the house by himself. He saw the three of us standing in the dark. He walked down the front steps towards us. The three of us turned around to give him our attention.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." my father nodded.

"Are B.T. and his mom safe?" I asked looking in Grandpa Carlisle's direction.

"Yeah, they are fine." Carlisle assured.

"I must go." Spark announced. As me and my father turned towards him, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

"He'll be back again one day." my Dad assured.

"Come inside. B.T.'s mom is a lovely sweet woman." Carlisle gestured as we walked inside.

After what had just happened outside, it was refreshing to be inside again. Then it occurred to me that, that was the guy from my dream and the one who attacked Volterra. But how did he get here so fast? A question I now officially vow to answer.

"Yes, that was him. How he got here so fast, I do not know." my Dad said, I guess listening to my thoughts again.

We walked into the living room, which was empty. There was furniture on one side, a few tables next to the furniture and a Television against the wall. My Dad, Carlisle and I cut through the Living room to the Kitchen, where B.T. was sitting at the table next to his wheelchair bound mother.

"Mom, this is Edward and his daughter, Renesmee." B.T. pointed as me and my father followed Carlisle in the room.

"Hi." my father and I waved stopping in the doorway.

"So, as I was saying before I went outside, you seem to be in great health, Mrs. Silver." Carlisle said sitting across from B.T. and his mother at the Kitchen table.

"Well that's good, Dr. Cullen." B.T.'s mom thanked.

"What happened out there?" B.T. asked curious to know what happened.

"We just had an uninvited guest." my father answered. "Yes, it was." he added answering a question B.T. must have asked in his head.

"It's nice that B.T. has met some wonderful people like you." Mrs. Silver smiled sitting peacefully in her wheelchair.

I shuttered at being considered human but even with Grandpa Carlisle and my father's pale skin, she still didn't know that we were immortals. I was too afraid to tell B.T. my secret of actually being half immortal. Could he even handle a secret as big as that though no body was suppose to know about our existence? My father put his cold hand on my shoulder to assure me that we would talk about it later.

"Can I interest any of you with anything to drink? We don't have much." B.T. offered.

"I'm fine." my father replied. "Thanks anyway."

"No, thank you." Carlisle declined. I knew it was about time to go hunting soon so they would wait not that human food would help.

"Renesmee, anything for you?" B.T. smiled.

It was hard to decline his sweet smiled that reminded me of Jacob but I had to. "Sorry no, thank you."

"I am sorry to make this visit so short, Mrs. Silver but the three of us must get home." Carlisle explained to the Silver's. "It was nice to meet both of you."

"And the same of you, Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Silver nodded.

"You are welcome to come see us anytime, B.T. You're a good kid." my father stated. That's the nicest thing he's said about any human.

My father, Carlisle and I walked out of B.T's house and got into Carlisle's car. I was in the backseat by myself, Carlisle was driving and my Dad sat in the passenger seat. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"He knows about us." my Dad stated.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. He somehow figured it out by himself." my father answered.

"What about this Spark guy, Dad?" I asked.

"He's on our side. He's afraid of us but he trusts us." my Dad explained.

"It looks like another ally for us." Carlisle replied. "Why is he after the Volturri, though. It's suicide."

"I couldn't read it in his mind. The Volturri will soon know that we're allies with him when Demetri returns to Volterra." my father answered.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I wondered if we were going to tell the others about our adventure at B.T's. for some reason though, I had this funny feeling my father wasn't telling us everything. Maybe he had a good reason for it. There was one thing though that I knew I had to do and that was find out Spark's identity.

When the three of us returned to the house, Alice asked if what she saw happening happened and my father explained that 'yes it did happen.' all of us had a nice conversation about how nice B.T. was. Aunt Rosalie actually admitted that she preferred him over Jacob any day.

Eventually I fell asleep or at least dozed off because all I knew was my Dad walked home with my Mom with me in his arms. I was placed on my bed and my parents tucked me in.

"She's asleep right now." I heard my father's voice say as it got lower.

"It's okay. I'm here to see you." I heard what sounded like B.T.'s voice.

The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed. My Mom was sitting in a chair as I awoke. I was still a bit sleepy. My Mom smiled her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Good morning." she smiled laughing at my tired face.

"Morning." I laughed. I remembered that it was Sunday. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He had a few things to take care of." my mother answered watching me get up. "Jacob will be back next week, so Alice and I are giving you a make over."

"Lucky me." I groaned. "I thought you hated makeovers."

"I do but this isn't me." she laughed.

"Great."

"Ha. Ha." she giggled. "Come on. Get up and get ready. Alice is waiting."

"Okay, if I have to but something tells me that Jacob isn't the only reason your doing this." I replied getting up.

"Jacob is my best friend, Renesmee. I don't want him to get hurt. He was met to be with you." my mother stated seriously. "Besides, you don't know this B.T. kid well enough to know if you love him."

"True." I agreed. "How's Jacob going to react to him?"

"Probably not good." my Mom answered.

"I thought so." I nodded.

My mom left the room so that I could get dressed. For once I wasn't going to dress a way that would make my father angry. It did bother me though that he went to do something because he usually never went anywhere by himself cause it made him sad to be away from both me and my mother.

Anyway I threw on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I knew this wouldn't upset my Dad. If anything it would make him happy because it would be something he would wear. That was the thing about my Dad though, he was so 1900s but I guess that's what I loved about him.

After I got dressed I left my room with my purse Alice had given me. I was still trying to get used to wearing it. My mom was sitting in our little kitchen waiting for me to come out. Once she saw me she stood up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Ready, Renesmee?" she asked smiling.

"Unfortunately, if I have to." I nodded unhappily.

My mother and I walked out of the house together. I enjoyed my time I got to spend with my mom. She loved me just as much as I love her. If I could go to any one of my family members about anything it would be my mom because she cares more about me then anyone. I don't think my father's love for me is as much as my mom.

"What are you keeping away from me, Renesmee?" my mother asked me as we slowly walked through the woods.

"I'm not really keeping anything from anybody, mom." I said. "Except, I feel bad for B.T. because of his mother."

"I feel bad as well, Renesmee." my mom agreed. "It's not great to see your parents suffering."

"I remember. It wasn't great for you all those years ago, mom." I said remembering what had happened years ago to Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee.

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten over it." she said to me looking to the sky.

Then it all came back to my mind like it happened a few months ago. I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. My parents were out together. It was their Wedding anniversary. Aunt Rosalie was watching T.V. with me. I forget where Uncle Jasper and Emmett were but they took Jacob along with them.

In the middle of the show that Aunt Rosalie and I were watching, Alice ran downstairs silently but we could hear her. She waited for our show to go to a commercial. You could tell by her face that she had something to say.

"What did you see Alice?" Rosalie asked seeing Alice's expression.

"Bella isn't going to be happy when she finds out." Alice stated making me feel upset. If my mom wasn't going to be happy then I wasn't going to be happy.

"Is there something the matter, Alice?" Carlisle asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, it's Charlie and Renee. They've been in an accident." Alice answered hesitantly.

"Are they going to be alright?" Esme questioned joining in.

"No." was Alice's short answer.

Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee had gotten back together once they found out that my mother would never be the same again. I had only seen Renee a few times since then. The two were on a vacation. They were actually on their way back when the plane crashed. There were no survivors and no bodies found.

"Should we call my parents?" I asked kind of lost in thought at the time.

"No, we will wait until they return." Carlisle answered.

I didn't like this. I didn't know what it would feel like to lose someone I cared about. Now I know what it feels like. I had lost a pair of my grandparents. When my mother found out, she was silent for months, maybe even years but my father finally talked her back to reality.

""Renesmee, we're here." my mother said bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, that quick. I was just thinking and didn't even realize it." I replied as we walked into the house.

"Nessie. Bella." Alice skipped towards us once we were inside.

"Hi, Alice." my mom said laughing.

"Good morning, Alice." I said not happy about what was coming.

"Lucky for you, we are not doing a complete makeover." Alice sighed sadly.

"Well, that's good." I sighed in relief that it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

"We're just going shopping. I'm sure you and your mother can handle putting up with me for that." Alice explained in a cheery tone.

"Of course we can, Alice." my mother stated.

"Good, now let's go." Alice proclaimed as the three of us walked out to the garage.

**A/N: I added a little action between Edward and this new Volturri vampire guard. How he had the advantage over Edward you will find out later. And now Renesmee has made it her mission to find out who this Spark guy is under his hood and sunglasses. And what exactly will Jacob say about B.T. when he returns from his vacation. Until next week.**


	6. Chapter Five: Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga.**

**Chapter 5: ****Savior**

After my dreaded shopping trip with Alice and my mother we returned to the house. We carried all of the bags back in. my father opened the door for us so we didn't have to open it ourselves. When we walked in I dropped the stuff in my hands and ran over to my Dad, to give him a hug.

"Did you miss me that much, Nessie?" my father asked laughing.

"Of course." I said. "Where'd you go?"

"I was with your friend." my dad answered smiling.

"How was it?" my mother asked looking at my father.

"It was an interesting trip. Bella, love." my father said sitting down. "I invited him over next weekend."

"That ought to be very interesting." Carlisle said walking into the living room.

The entire family, me, my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie gathered in the living room. All of us sat, it was a nice quiet evening at our house. No one really bothered us since we didn't bother anyone else. Uncle Emmett had the remote flipping through the channels for something for us to watch.

Eventually my parents and I left to go to our little cottage. I was tired so I went to sleep like normal but unfortunately for me I had another dream, only this time my parents weren't with me. It was Jacob and B.T.

The three of us were in the woods facing off against the vampire who attacked my father at B.T.'s house. Jacob was in his wolf form and B.T. looked like he was just ready to fight, not even scared at the creature he was facing.

"Be careful." I warned both of them. Jacob howled at me.

B.T. glanced back at me. "Careful is my middle name."

"You don't know what your dealing with. He can kill you or worse." Even if it was a dream I still couldn't let him get hurt. He was my only friend besides Jacob that wasn't family.

"I can handle anything." B.T. smirked.

Jacob lunged at the evil Volturri warrior, who smacked him away into a tree. Then the evil vampire attacked B.T., who was ready for him. B.T. used his ability to teleport to block him. B.T. appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" B.T. asked looking towards me.

"I'm okay." then I saw it behind him. Another vampire. "B.T., watch out!" I shouted as he was attacked by Demetri. The two struggled with each other but Demetri was stronger.

I knew that I had to attack even if it was a dream. I got into a crouch and tackled Demetri to the ground. I could feel how much stronger he was than me. He pushed me off into a large boulder which was crushed by my body. Demetri was back on his feet in a flash. The evil guard of the Volturri had a smile on his face like he was excited to kill me. I guess because I was a Cullen. But he made the mistake of dropping his guard against me.

"What's wrong?" he laughed.

Before I could answer him I was interrupted by the arrival of Spark, who punched Demetri in the face. Spark looked towards me and smiled a friendly smile even in the face of danger. I wanted to smile back but as I tried I was pulled out of my dreams.

"Pleasant dreams." a voice asked as I woke up. I was not familiar with it.

As I rubbed my eyes, I looked in the direction of the voice. "You came back. I have so many questions for you." I said seeing Spark leaning against my wall.

"Don't worry, Nessie. All will be revealed in time." Spark nodded crossing his arms.

"How do you know my nickname?" I asked not knowing how he knew.

"I've been watching you for several months." Spark answered calmly. "You keep some rather interesting company. Especially, since you hang around Vampires and werewolves."

"Incase you didn't know I'm half vampire, too." I stated.

"How is that possible? Both of your parents are vampires themselves." he asked stunned.

Luckily, before I could explain, my father walked in. Spark didn't move, he just turned his head. I had no idea what my father was thinking but I figured it wasn't good for Spark.

"Whatever you want to know I will explain, just let my daughter sleep." my father hissed.

"It's fine, Dad. He wasn't bothering me." I assured still laying in my bed.

"No, Nessie. It is not fine." my father said agitated. "You keep having dreams about him and I want to know why."

"Very well, Edward." Spark smirked. "I will meet you Friday night. I know you can not go in the sunlight and neither can I."

"That's interesting. Is that how you are energized?" my father asked reading something in his mind.

"Yes." Spark nodded.

"I will see you then." my father said before Spark left the room. Then he turned his attention to me. "Nessie, how much do you know about your friend, B.T.?"

"I know that he carse a lot about his mother." I answered confused by his question.

"Allow me to explain since your mother is at the house." he smiled sitting in the chair facing my bed. "You can't always judge people by the way they look."

"What are you trying to tell me, Dad?" I asked.

"Let me tell you about when your mother and I first met. I already saved her from almost getting hit by a truck in the school parking lot." he began. "She was now in Port Angeles suppose to be out with friends. I was quietly stalking her to where she had no idea.

"Several men were after her, about to attack her when I flew around the corner in my Silver Volvo, almost hitting the stocky one of the group, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. She dove into the road I guess to get me to stop but I fishtailed around her, skidding to a stop opening the passenger door for her.

"Get in!" I commanded furiously. She did as I told her and slammed the door shut behind her. I had it dark inside the Volvo like it is now. I spun the car around to go north, accelerating at my usual speed, I swerved toward the stunned men that were after your mom. I straightened out and headed towards the harbor. I then ordered her to put her seatbelt on.

"From there I took her to eat where the two of us could be alone. That's when the theories started and she asked about my mind reading ability. I explained a little bit. Of course since I can't read her mind I was interested in what her theories could be.

"On the ride home she begged to tell me one more theory. I agreed for one more. She told me abut how she first met Jacob and how he told her about a story about vampires. I tightened up. Eventually after she told me she didn't care what I was I gave in and told her what I was." he explained.

"So your saying when you and mom first met she thought you were normal but once you saved her she didn't care what you were, she just wanted to be with you." I said as my father nodded.

"What I'm trying to say to you is how people look on the outside isn't always what they look like on the inside." my father stated as he got up and kissed me on the forehead before walking out of my room. "Pleasant dreams, dear."

I laid there in bed trying to figure out what he was really trying to explain to me. I know that he didn't want to come out and tell but I don't know why. It then hit me what my father had said to me. He said "People aren't always what they seem." that means he must mean B.T. is…

The next morning when I woke up I went to the house early trying to catch Carlisle possibly alone so I could ask him something. I walked in through the glass back door and headed for the steps to go up to Grandpa Carlisle's office. When I walked in, he was sitting working at his desk.

"Renesmee, how may I help you this morning?" Carlisle asked looking up.

"Well, Grandpa Carlisle, I was wondering if B.T. was with you the entire time the night my father and I were attacked." I said more as a statement then as a question.

Carlisle tightened taken off guard. "Of course, Renesmee. He was in the house the entire time." he answered quickly.

"Are you keeping something from me?" I asked not sure whether to believe him.

"No, I'm not. Why would I keep something from you?" he asked trying I guess to convince me but I wasn't sure.

"I don't know but thanks anyway." I said before walking out of his office to meet Alice downstairs.

"Ready, Nessie?" she asked as I nodded before we went to her Yellow Porsche.

Once we got to school on this normal cloudy day in Forks, I met up with B.T. at the door. The two of us walked together to our first class. B.T. seemed more casual then usual. I guess it was because he knew about my family and I. what we were, are.

"B.T., I was wondering if by any chance you know who Spark is under his hood and sunglasses?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could do.

B.T. tightened up like Carlisle. "Sorry but I don't. why don't we go looking for him after school?" he answered loosening up. "We can ask him then."

"That would be great." I cheered. "I think I have an idea of who he is." Really." B.T. said with a concerned voice. "Who?"

"Your going to have to wait until after school." I smirked. I was trying to tease him and apparently it was working.

"Okay." B.T. laughed. "So, when I was with your Dad the other day, he he told me about Jacob.""Oh, I hope it didn't upset you, finding out about him." I apologized.

"No, actually I'm interested in meeting him." B.T. smiled innocently.

"You know, most likely he's not going to like you hanging around me." I admitted saddened at that thought. And I knew Jacob would be back soon.

"It's fine. I like a little tension." B.T. stated as we got to Algebra. "We'll talk about it later." he added since their were other students around.

We got through the rest of the day meeting Alice at lunch and told her of our plans that she already knew about to go searching for Spark, B.T.'s loyal I guess guard and the savior of my dreams. Walking out of school, B.T. and I walked to his blue motorcycle.

"You expect me to ride on that." I complained seeing his nice bike.

"Of course. But your going to wear a helmet." he smiled handing me a red helmet.

I put it on. "Is this safe?"

"Yes, I'm driving." he assured. "But why are you complaining.? Your half immortal so you won't die."

"True. "I laughed. "Let's go look for Spark."

B.T. got on the motorcycle and I got on behind him and put my arms around him. B.T. kick started the motorcycle and started backing up so he could pull out of the school parking lot.

"Hold on tight." B.T. announced as we drove off.

I had enjoyed the last week and a half since my friendship with B.T. started. I knew once Jacob returned he would be a little upset but how the rest of the Cullen family would feel is something I didn't know. The only thing I could hope is that Jacob will let me hang out with B.T.

The nice breeze that I was feeling was cut short when B.T. pulled over slowing down to drive into the woods before stopping deep enough into the woods where no one would mess with his motorcycle. B.T. cut the engine of the bike. I took off the red helmet and placed it on his handle bar after we got off.

"Okay, let's start searching." B.T. declared as we began to walk deeper into the woods.

I was debating on whether to continue the conversation about Jacob or not. I didn't want to upset my friend. "Why do you like tension?"

"I guess I just like when it feels like there's going to be a fight about to breakout." B.T. answered. "However, I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Because my father thinks of you as his new best friend. "I laughed.

"Part of it." he smirked. "Your father told me a part of the reason he likes me is because despite his ability to read minds, he is happy I haven't lied to him."

"You should be honored." B.T. stopped once I said that.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"My father has never befriended anyone like you before. He finds you very fascinating." I explained.

"I see." B.T. nodded. "And this Jacob, he doesn't like very much."

"Let's just say that a few months after my mother and father together, my Dad left her alone, she eventually went to start hanging out with Jacob, a few months before my dad returned. That was when my mom realized that she loved both of them. My mom chose my Dad obviously and the tension between the two only calmed down." I revealed to B.T.

"Your parents weren't happy when they found out that Jacob imprinted you." B.T. stated.

"Yup. My mom almost killed him right then and there." I chuckled.

"Who would you choose if you had to choose between two men." B.T. asked looking towards me.

That question hit me hard. I wasn't quite sure what to say to him as I don't really know what I would do because I'm not in that position. I'm not my mother who had two men she was with. However, I do have two boys that I'm friends with. Jacob's my soul mate and B.T.'s my best friend, just my friend. Then I sensed it and knew this conversation would have to wait until later. A familiar smell that I knew was bad was what I could smell.

"What do you sense?" B.T. asked realizing that I sensed something.

This was the tricky part. Do I share with B.T. what I sensed or do I confront this myself. At this point the reason we came out here, so we could find out who Spark is, didn't matter anymore. My top priority of being half immortal was to keep B.T. safe.

I turned to the direction that our visitor was coming to be surprised. "Noo! Don't!" I screamed.

**A/N: Renesmee has to protect B.T. from whoever it is that is attacking. And it seems that Renesmee has an idea of who Spark is but is she right and when will Spark strike again? What does Edward know about B.T. that he didn't want to come right out and tell Renesmee?**


	7. Chapter Six: Jacob

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. I only own B.T., Spark and the plot of the story.**

**Jacob**

The big bear of a wolf lunged towards B.T. I watched helplessly because he was closer than I thought. He hit B.T. dropping him to the ground. B.T. was bit by the wolf's teeth in the arm.

"Ah!" B.T. screamed in agony as he was bitten by the wolf.

"Jake, stop." I ordered. He ignored me.

I stormed over to them in a rage and put my hand around Jacob's neck trying to get him to stop attacking B.T. Jacob shook me off and pushed me back, causing me to be forced into a tree.

"Look what you did!" B.T. screamed at Jacob noticing I was pushed back.

I couldn't tell what was going on as hitting the tree stunned me, a little more than I expected. The next thing I knew B.T. was picking me up. I heard footsteps coming out of the woods.

"Is she okay?" I heard a man's voice ask. I immediately knew it was Jacob.

"She'll be fine." I heard B.T. answer. "She's just a little winded. We should get her back to the house."

"I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate you hanging around with my Nessie." I could hear Jacob say in an angered tone to B.T.

"If you have a problem with me Jacob, then we'll settle it after we take Renesmee home." B.T. snarled at Jacob not showing fear.

I must of dozed off after that because I woke up in my bed with Aunt Rosalie sitting against the wall. I stared towards her smiling. Rosalie stood up and walked towards me.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked wondering where my mother and father were.

"The dog wasn't happy about your friend hanging around you. Your mother is trying to calm him down so he won't take his pack and go after B.T." she explained. "And your father is out trying to stop himself from tearing the dog apart."

"But my Dad and Jacob have been on good terms since I was born. Why would he try to kill Jacob?" I asked confused.

"Once your father found out Jacob hit you into a tree, even though he explained it was an accident, your father was upset and full of rage." Rosalie answered sitting down on my bed.

"Can I ask you something since we are alone for once?" I said happy I was away from the chaos.

"Yes, Nessie." Rosalie nodded to confirm I could.

"I know you didn't really like my mom when you first met her because she was human and you wish you were human but honestly what do you think of B.T." I asked wondering what Rosalie thought about him.

Rosalie sat there for a few seconds. "Well, honeslty I don't envy him as much as I did your mother." Rosalie gave me a slight smile. "I don't know what your parents have said to you but he may have to be turned since he knows about us."

"Why?" I asked.

"No humans are supposed to know about our existence." Rosalie turned towards the door. "For what it's worth I think you would be better off with B.T."

That really didn't surprise me, the last thing she said. Rosalie never liked Jacob but they were the two who took care of me while my mother was becoming a vampire. The tension between Rosalie and Jacob only calmed down a little bit in the last hundred years.

"Just because Jacob imprinted on you, doesn't mean he's the one for you." Rosalie stated getting up. "Jacob is coming. I can smell him."

I could smell Jacob, too. It made me flashback to the woods with Jacob attacking B.T. in anger at the two of us being together. I flew out of bed in a rush and threw on my shoes. Aunt Rosalie watched me but didn't try to stop me. Anger was starting to take over. I dashed out of my room through the hallway and out the front door faster than a cheetah.

I ran at the speed of an immortal towards where Jacob was walking towards the little cottage. As I was running I found him smiling to see me coming towards him. I growled as I pounced on Jacob grabbing him by the neck slamming him into a tree. Now he knew I was serious.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jacob questioned yelling as I had him by the neck.

"What's wrong with you? Attacking my friend like you did! You had no right to do that!" I hissed letting my rage take over.

"Renesmee, let him go!" I heard my mother order. She was followed by Jasper.

"Don't I have a right to be angry with him!" I growled. I began to start calming down. It must have been Jasper using his ability.

"Bells, tell her to let go." Jacob cried. I never knew I was stronger than Jacob.

"Renesmee." my mother, Bella stated.

My grip was becoming looser until I dropped Jacob to his feet. I stood there like stone. It was nighttime outside. I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye, holding his neck from being choked by me. My mother walked over to me with Jasper closely behind her. She pulled me in to keep me calm with a hug. The coldness if her body gave me the chills but that came with her being a full immortal.

"I had a right to attack him. I didn't know who he was and I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt you." Jacob explained finally breathing normally from after a few seconds to recover from me crushing his neck with his hand.

"Then why didn't you just come and meet him instead of attacking him. He's not a bad person. He's my, our new friend." I said referring to all of the Cullens. Jacob looked at me puzzled. Instead of him answering, my mother answered for him. "He's afraid that B.T.'s going to steal you away from him."

I spun around to face Jacob, pulling away from my mother. "Jake, there's nothing to be afraid of. We are just friends." I assured.

Jacob still looked unhappy. "Like I haven't heard that one before." he said before walking off alone.

"What is he talking about? I never said that before." I turned back to my mom wondering.

"You didn't." she said looking down. "I did. I kept saying it over and over to him when we used to hang out together when your father left me."

"Oh." I nodded understanding what she was getting at. "And he thinks it might repeat itself."

"Yes." my mother nodded.

"Well, you know what. He may have been the one to imprint on me but that doesn't mean that he has to be the one I choose." I stated feeling my anger start to build up again.

"Renesmee." Jasper called as he used his ability to calm me down.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "I just need to go out for awhile."

"That's fine. Just be back by the morning it's suppose to be sunny and even though your not affected your staying home tomorrow." my mom explained before giving me another cold hug.

I dashed in the direction of the Cullen Mansion so I could take my blue Mustang out for a drive. I was glad to be this fast, it made me feel super human. Just the agility gave me the ability to get to the mansion in less than two minutes.

Getting to the mansion I found the keys were already in the ignition. Alice must have foreseen me going out but she could never see me before so I don't know why she did this time. I just wanted to get away for a few hours, but I knew where my mind would take me. To make sure _he_ was okay. To make sure Jacob biting _him_ didn't hurt _him_ badly. I drove off the Cullen property towards town. I wasn't in control but my mind was doing all the work for me as I sped to B.T.'s house in record time.

Once I got there he walked out front from around the house. His arm where Jacob bit him was all bandaged up. I got out of the car and ran over to B.T. I immediately grabbed his bandaged arm lightly trying not to hurt him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned for my human friend.

"I'm fine just a little scratch." B.T. answered. "Carlisle fixed me up. But more importantly, how are you? It was a nasty hit."

"I'm half immortal. It takes a lot more than that to keep me down." I laughed for the first time that night in hours.

"How's the werewolf?" B.T. asked crossing his arms.

"He's a bit grouchy because he thinks your going to steal me away from him." I answered. B.T. just smiled and laughed.

Would Jacob and B.T. be able to get along? I wondered if they could be friends like my father and Jacob. B.T. was just trying to be my friend but Jacob wants to be with me for the rest of his life.

"Renesmee, if he provokes me, I will fight him." B.T. said slightly irritated.

"Don't fight. I don't want you two to fight." I whined wrapping my arms around him.

"It'll be okay as long as he doesn't provoke me." B.T. said embracing my hug.

He was so neutral with his body heat. He felt like a normal human as he was because the only thing B.T. could do was teleport. I stood in his arms for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. Eventually, B.T pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at his irate face.

"I want to take you to another one of my favorite places." he finally smiled taking my hand making me follow him behind his house.

B.T. pulled me into the small area in the woods. We didn't go that far inside the woods. B.T. took me to an open field that was surrounded by the woods. At the center of the open field was a hill. The two of us walked towards it.

B.T. sat down on the hill and looked up. "It's a beautiful sight. Especially from here." he smiled looking at the stars.

I sat down next to him on the hill, only I laid down. "I never really paid attention to it."

I glanced at his human face, it was so much cleaner than Jacob's B.T. didn't let facial hair cover any part of his face and kept his hair nice and short. I wondered how a boy like him could have such an innocent look but such a sad life.

"How old are you, really?" B.T. asked with my hand still in his.

"I just turned a hundred years old." I answered.

"Wow, your young." he laughed.

"I'm older than you." I laughed teasing him.

"Nope. Your not." he stated. "I'm actually three hundred."

"How is that even possible?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. He looked so young because I thought he was human.

"Before you get the wrong idea, I am human. Something happened to me though that made me stop aging." B.T. explained.

"I would of never guessed." I said still shocked at his revelation.

"Your father asked me about it and I told him." B.T said laughing.

The two of us laid on the hilltop staring at the night sky. It was calm laying there with B.T., he wasn't anything like Jacob. B.T. was just as quiet as I was watching the stars. He was so peaceful that I couldn't imagine him fighting.

It seemed like only a short time but I must have fallen asleep because B.T. was shaking me awake. It startled me. I jumped up literally in the air and landed on my two feet. B.T. released a little laugh at me.

"It was fun spending all this time with you, Renesmee." B.T. smiled moving my hair away from my face.

"Oh crap." I said noticing the sun was starting to come up.

"Yeah, but since the werewolf isn't going to let you come to see me, that I'm sure of, I want to give you something." B.T. explained leaning forward to give me a kiss on the lips. I wasn't sure what to do since the one I've kissed is Jacob but before B.T. could reach me, he dropped to his knees holding his chest. "AH!"

"No, what's happening?" I asked trying to help B.T. back to his feet.

"I-I ha-hav to go, bye, R-Renesmee." B.T. said pulling away from me running while holding his chest.

There was no other option, I had to follow him. I dashed after him trying to make sure he was alright. I couldn't let him die or something. That would be just wrong.

"Get away, Renesmee!" he screamed somehow knowing that I was following him.

"But your having pains. I can't leave you. Maybe Carlisle can help!" I answered causing him to stop.

B.T. stopped in his tracks and dropped to his knees again. I had never seen him like this before. I stopped as well because there really wasn't anything I could do. I was helpless, nothing to save B.T. from his pain.

I began to step forward to touch B.T. and help him up. Before I could I was off the ground gliding in the air being carried away from him. I kept trying to reach for him but knew I couldn't. I was experiencing the coldness of an immortal. I rose my head and found the face of my father.

**A/N: Another chapter and Jacob is upset because he thinks B.T. is gonna take Renesmee away from him. As for B.T. I'm sure everyone reading this is curious to know what is wrong with him and why he is actually three hundred years old. Lots of answers to questions are coming very soon. Like is Jacob and B.T. ever going to get along? And why did Edward show up to get Renesmee before she could get to B.T.?**


	8. Chapter Seven: Father's Fury

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 7: ****Father's Fury**

It felt as though I was flying in the air while my father had me in his arms. I would assume dashing to the Cullen Mansion. Why did my father always have rotten timing? Why did he have to stop me from helping my friend?

"We'll talk about it later." he whispered as we arrived at the mansion.

"With you everything is always later." I hissed.

"Nessie, your back. But without your car." it was Jacob walking out front.

My Dad growled. I assume he was still upset that Jacob accidentally hit me. Jacob heard it but still walked towards us. "I'll get her car later." my dad mumbled.

"It's fine, Edward. I can get it." Jacob assured.

"No, you will not touch her car." my father hissed.

"What's with you, Edward? It was an accident." Jacob replied.

"If your smart Jacob, you will stay away from me." my father said calmly. "It may have been an accident hitting her, but attacking B.T. is unspeakable."

"I didn't know who he was." Jacob defended crossing his arms.

"Then maybe you should apologize and get to know him as I have." my father snarled at Jacob.

"I refuse to be friends with a mere human that is friends with Renesmee." Jacob sneered.

"He isn't a normal human. He's different." my father stated.

I didn't really understand what my father meant by that. I couldn't think though because the sparkling of my father's cold hard skin was distracting me. Jacob looked puzzled just as I was about what my father said about B.T.

"He'll be different all right. Once you change him into a bloodsucker like the rest of you now that he knows your secret." Jacob argued as two wolves walked into view. It must have been Seth and Leah Clearwater.

"Yes, Seth. Take Renesmee to the cottage." my father ordered.

I didn't argue or anything, I just did as my father wanted and walked over to Seth, who started walking with me. The two of us walked away from the tension filled area of my father and Jacob. I was glad to be away from Jacob since he didn't like my best friend.

Seth was quiet walking next to me. He was another, the only other who actually was able to befriend my dad. Seth was a nice kid. I could see out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking up at me.

"I'm fine, Seth. I'm just thinking about my friend." I told him.

Seth gave a howl.

I laughed. "Yeah, you would like him. He's good friends with my dad like you."

After the little walk we had, Seth and I reached the cottage that Esme had built as a birthday present for my mom after me mom was first turned into an immortal when she had me. Seth smelled an unusual smell but I knew what it was.

"It's okay, Seth. He's harmless." I assured patting Seth on the head.

Then I walked to the door and opened it entering the kitchen. As I walked in my mother was sitting at the table across from Spark. He was sitting calmly hands folded across the table. I smiled at the sight. I liked Spark, he was okay in my book. My father was a different story.

"Welcome home, Renesmee." Spark waved.

"Hey, Spark." I replied.

"Your werewolf friend isn't with you, is he?" he asked.

"No, he is with my father." I answered sitting down with them.

"I hope he doesn't hurt him." my mother said. "Edward has always wanted to rip Jacob apart."

"So, what brings you back?" I asked looking at Spark.

"I want to talk to you." Spark said calmly.

"I'll go see if I need to break them up." said my mother standing up.

"Good luck, momma." I wished before she wlaked out. I turned back to Spark, who had a slight smile on his face. I couldn't see inside his hood, so I couldn't see who he was.

"You father knows who I am. You will never guess though." Spark chuckled. "Your werewolf friend is lucky I didn't go after him once I saw B.T.'s arm.

"B.T. said that Jacob was lucky, too." I nodded. "He didn't mean any harm. He's overprotective of me like my father."

"And yet after the werewolf attacks your friend, you still stick up for him." Spark growled sort of.

"He's my boyfriend. I have a right to stick up for him." I argued.

"Some boyfriend, Nessie. I know B.T. knows all about your secret vampire life. And I know he'll have to be turned into one or be killed. But to be friends with someone who's going to stick up for someone who attacked him is outrageous." Spark explained angrily.

"Well, maybe I should call him and see what he says." I said grabbing the phone.

"No, don't!" Spark yelled standing up. "I'm trying to explain something to you."

I stared at Spark, who was kind of upset. He looked down at the floor of the kitchen. Spark brought his hands up to bury his face.

"What are you trying to explain then?" I asked putting the phone back down.

"As much as the werewolf wants to believe, B.T. doesn't love you." Spark stated. I couldn't believe it.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Please don't be mad at B.T. after I tell you this." Spark pleaded. "He became friends with you so that he could watch over you."

"Why?" I asked. I was half immortal and my family was immortal, so why would I need help from a mere human.

"He won't tell me." Spark answered. "He only told the one he loves."

"Well, then, who does he love?" I wondering looking outside.

"I can't tell you. He wanted to tell you himself when the time was right." smiled Spark. "I must be going now. You might want to go help your mother break up your father and Jacob."

"Thanks." I said turning around but he was gone.

I dashed for the door in a flash for the front yard of the Cullen Mansion, where my father and Jacob undoubtedly were. Being a half immortal I was there in record time to see Jacob being tossed across the front yard by my father. My father was growling in a rage at Jacob. I saw my mother just watching at what was unfolding. Everyone else had joined out front as well. Surprisingly Leah and Seth weren't getting involved.

"Never ever put your hands on my daughter again!" he hissed.

"I keep telling you, Edward. It was an accident." Jacob growled getting back up.

"I always knew she deserved better than you, dog." my father let out a large growl.

"Stop!" I hissed at both of them. "Father, Jacob. Both of you calm down and stop."

"He hit you." my father snarled.

"It was an accident. Forgive him now!" I ordered. Everyone was surprised that I was taking authority into my hands. "Jacob is the only one for me. He is my soul mate."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Jacob." my father apologized calmly.

"It's okay. I understand how you feel Edward." Jacob said walking over to the rest of us.

"I believe we must get down to business, now that this has been settled." Carlisle cut in.

"What's the problem?" asked Jacob looking at the rest of us.

"Let us go inside and talk about it." said Carlisle as we all walked into the house together.

Everyone gathered around the living room on this bright sunny day. Carlisle sat facing Jacob, who was sitting by me. All of us were interested to see the reactions of the werewolves about what was going on.

"Since you've been gone, Renesmee has been having dreams about this mysterious Spark person. "Carlisle began. "Then the Volturri came here because they think we're behind it attacking them."

"What does this Spark character have to do with Nessie?" asked Jacob taking my hand in his warm one.

"Not sure." Carlisle simply said. My father let out a hiss. "You know, don't you Edward?"

That's when my father sat up from the couch. He was a bit angry but I didn't know why. My father stood in the middle of everyone. He knew what everyone was thinking at the time and it must have been bothering him.

"Some." he whispered. "There's a traitor among the Volturri. Spark has been watching him for a few months."

"What does that have to do with Renesmee?" asked Jasper, no doubt keeping the feelings calm in the room.

"It seems whoever the traitor is, loves to break up people who are in love. He's seen Renesmee and Jacob and now wants them separated." my father explained. "B.T. is working with Spark to save Renesmee and Jacob."

"I was under the impression that B.T. and Spark were the same person." I said getting a stare from everyone.

My father chuckled. "That would have been too obvious."

"But you said people aren't always what they seem." I argued.

"You've been through a lot over the past twenty four hours, Nessie." my dad laughed.

Now I was really confused. My father had tricked me into thinking B.T. was the mysterious, Spark. But now I knew that he wasn't, I had no idea of who Spark could be then.

The rest of the day went smoothly for the Cullen family. Jacob and my father didn't fight. The two were back to normal. We decided once night hit we were going hunting. We hadn't hunted in about a week or so.

Night hit and it was darker than usual tonight. All of us split into groups. My parents, Jacob and I were together, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie were together. There was no tension between Jacob and my father at this point. My mom was also a bit happier now that they were getting along again.

We let our senses take control of us as we tried to smell out animals for our meal. As we crept along the woods another weird smell appeared. It smelled a little familiar to me but only slightly.

"Everyone stand down until we find out what it is." my father ordered.

"What does it smell like, Edward?" asked my mother curious.

"I have no idea." he whispered. "I think it might be, Jacob." my dad added answering a question Jacob had in his wolf form.

"What do you think it might be?" I asked wondering what they were talking about. He didn't answer.

The four of us stood around waiting for whatever is was coming towards us in the woods. After a quiet few seconds there was a dashing noise. All of us looked in the same direction, ready for whatever it was. There was a long growl before it appeared tackling my father.

"Edward!" my mother screamed.

I couldn't get a good look at it but Jacob tried to tackle it to get it off my father but the creature back handed him, knocking him into a tree. Whatever is was, it took my father by the throat with one hand, picking him up and threw him across the woods into a large rock.

"Dad!" I yelled in horror. I had no idea what this thing was but my dad couldn't hear what it was thinking other wise he wouldn't have been knocked out.

"Renesmee! Stay away from it!" my mom yelled going towards the creature to attack as it brought its attention to me.

The next thing I knew my mom was flung back into a tree and whatever it was, was coming after me. As it got closer I could finally see it's terrifying red eyes. His face was mutated, almost scarred-like. He was wearing jeans like a normal person would wear but no shirt. His chest was scarred as well.

"Please, don't hurt me." I pleaded backing away from him.

He stopped. "Renesmee." he whispered in a monstrous voice.

"No." I said sadly. "It can't be."

"Stay away." he ordered. "I just woke up. I could hurt you."

"How did this happen?" I asked stepping towards him. He jumped back.

"This is why I'm so old." he answered. "They are after me."

Jacob was back up and he was enraged from being knocked down. Jacob howled at the creature, who only I knew now was B.T. Jacob lunged towards B.T. who grabbed a fairly large branch off the ground. As Jacob glided towards him, B.T. took the branch and stabbed Jacob right through his body.

"No!" I cried dropping to my knees. B.T. was gone in a flash, faster than us.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. Oh well. Leave you with a cliffhanger. Please review.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Proposal**

Jacob was stabbed through the chest with the branch that B.T. had a hold of. There was nothing I could do, nothing anybody could do. My parents were back up and Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had arrived at the scene to see what was going on.

"What happened to him?" Jasper asked curiously.

"He was stabbed in the chest by a creature." my mother answered.

"We have to hurry and get him back to the house if we are to save him." said Carlisle as my father picked up Jacob.

We started to head towards the house when Alice grabbed my shoulder. "It's time." she whispered before walking ahead of me. I had no idea what she meant.

The next morning Carlisle had gotten the branch out of Jacob without killing him and Jacob was resting comfortably on the couch. I wasn't allowed to see him yet. Instead I was with the rest of the Cullen family, all the way upstairs so the other werewolves couldn't hear us. We were in Carlisle's office.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Renesmee." my father apologized.

"Sorry you didn't tell me that my best friend is a monster. Dad, you don't deserve my forgiveness!" I screamed angrily.

"I was trying to protect you." he stated in authority.

"Protect me from what? The truth!" I argued. I had never been so angry with my own father before. He was just upsetting me more.

"There's something more terrible out there than the Volturri and B.T. and Spark are fighting against it." he explained.

I thought for a second. "If it's more terrible, then why hasn't it struck yet?"

"It's waiting." Carlisle cut in.

"Waiting for what?" I hissed. "A Christmas invitation?"

"B.T. and Spark to drop their guard." my mother stated.

"Renesmee, promise me that you won't leave this house without somebody with you." my father pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed before leaving the room as everyone else stayed where they were.

I walked down the stairs to the living room where Jacob was laying on the couch in his human form. The sight of Jacob made me want to cry. It wasn't B.T's fault, he couldn't control himself when Jacob attacked. Jacob was staring up at me.

"Hey, Renesmee." he forged a smile at me.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I know he didn't mean it." I cried.

"Who didn't mean it." he asked not knowing who I was talking about,

"B.T., that was him attacking us." I stated. Jacob let out a growl. "Don't be like that Jacob."

"I didn't realize he was that strong." smirked Jacob.

"Well, he can also teleport." I laughed.

"Ha." Jacob chuckled but he couldn't really move. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Really." I said curiously. "What's that?"

"I don't really know how to ask it." Jacob groaned. "Go, look in my jacket pocket."

I walked over to where his jacket was sitting on the arm of the chair on the other side of the room. I put my hand into his pocket and pulled out a square case. I knew exactly what he was asking.

"It's not much. Your mother gave me the money for it. Your father however, has no idea." Jacob said weakly.

I couldn't answer him. After a hundred years he finally asked me to marry him but I couldn't give him an answer. I put the case back in his jacket, I wasn't going to wear the ring, yet. I dashed for the door without saying a word. I needed to get away.

Out in the woods, I went for a place of solace. Why did Jacob have to ask me that now? Oh, Jacob, why? Normally I wouldn't hesitate to answer his question if he asked a few months ago. But I don't know anymore. B.T.'s changed me. B.T. made me see that there's more out there then just Jacob.

Before I knew it I arrived at the very first place B.T. has shown me. I walked over to the edge of the cliff that was there and sat down by myself. I couldn't keep Jacob off my mind. He dropped a huge bombshell on me by asking me to marry him.

"I'm sorry." a voice apologized. It sounded like whoever it was, was crying.

I turned around and saw B.T., he was still shirtless but back to normal. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you, B.T."

"Then why are you so upset?" asked B.T. wiping the tears from his eyes while he sat next to me.

"Because I'm torn between two people." I said before letting me out a huge sigh. "Jacob asked me to marry him."

"Hmm." B.T. grunted. "What did you say?"

I was quiet for a few seconds debating on whether I should tell him that I didn't give Jacob an answer. I figured it couldn't hurt. "I didn't give him an answer."

"Why didn't you give him an answer?" B.T. asked curiously. "I thought you loved him."

"I do love him, I think." I replied still confused about what I was going to do. "I'm not sure anymore."

"Is there somebody else you love?" B.T. wondered looking in my direction. I couldn't look at him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please, don't." I pleaded. I wanted to get it out of my head.

"Okay, what ever you want?" B.T. nodded rubbing my back. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What I want to talk about is what happened to you last night." I said finally looking into his eyes. "What did you become?"

"Oh, that." he laughed. "I assumed you would bring it up."

"Yeah. So what is it?" I asked with a serious face after wiping my tears from my eyes.

"Well, it's a long story that I don't think your ready for. Just know that on days when it is sunny out, when I wake up, I turn into that." B.T. explained causing me to get even more confused as to what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, wake up?" I asked.

"I don't sleep like normal humans. I only sleep when the sun's out." he answered. "I automatically fall asleep when the sun rises. That's why I moved to Forks, Washington."

"I see." I nodded. "Who's the traitor in the Volturri then?"

"So, they did tell you about that." B.T. said sighing. "That vampire that attacked your father outside of my house."

"Really. How come my father couldn't hear his thoughts?" I said curiously.

"Your father can only hear my thoughts when I'm around." said B.T. smiling. "I have some sort of ability that prevents him from hearing others thoughts."

"That's weird." I said laughing.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as weird." B.T smiled happily.

Such a calm kid that becomes such a monster on nights that the sun is out. He was cute though. B.T. made Jacob look ugly, honestly. B.T. was very beautiful for the human monster thing that he was. The way he was now, made it hard for me to picture him as the monster he was last night.

"You know, Renesmee. You don't hide your thoughts well." B.T. told me holding my hand. "I know you have feelings for me."

I was shocked. My ability to show people my thoughts was showing B.T. what I was thinking. 'Is it true that you love someone else?"

"Truthfully, Renesmee. Ask me that again later." B.T. answered letting go of my hand. "I don't know."

"Are you going to stay away from me now that Jacob proposed to me?" I asked feeling sad.

B.T. helped me up from the ground. I felt his chest with my hands. His body was just the same temperature as a human. "I'll always be close by. Just think about me and I'll be there."

I wanted to kiss him but I knew that I shouldn't. it wouldn't be fair to B.T. or Jacob. B.T. probably knew what I wanted to do but he didn't acknowledge it. B.T took both of my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I looked back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let's get back to your place. You can get on my back and see how fast I run." B.T. said as I jumped on his back and held on tight.

He sped off faster than I had ever been before. It was amazing to be that fast. Incredible. I loved every bit of it because he was going so fast that he was breaking the sound barrier. We arrived at the Cullen Mansion to see my parents standing outside with Rosalie and Alice.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice." B.T. greeted as we came to a stop.

"B.T." my father nodded with a smile.

"I never thought I'd ever be happy about someone that Nessie became friends with." Rosalie laughed walking over and giving B.T. a huge cold vampire hug.

""Does Vampire venom harm you?" asked Alice curiously.

"No." B.T. answered sternly.

"You must know that we must change you." said my father crossing his arms.

"I know but I'm afraid as to what I'm going to turn into when I'm changed." B.T. replied sounding a bit scared.

"We will let you decide whether you want to live forever or die." my father stated. I just cringed at the thought. "And you, Renesmee. We need to talk."

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Not really long this week. But before I say anything else I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the story so far.**

**Eve-BriBella12**

**Forever-Aurelie **

**Caitlin(Anon)**

**omgxiixluvxhc**

**chefaprilrose**

**Courtney37 **

**vkballerina **

**I want to thank you for reviewing the story so far. However the bad news is that I will not be updating for two weeks. Sorry to make you all wait in advance but Please Review.**


	10. Chapter Nine: Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own B.T., his mother, his father and the character Spark.**

**Chapter Nine: Dawn**

As soon as my father said that we needed to talk I automatically figured he wanted to talk to me about Jacob's proposal but then I remembered with B.T. around that he could only hear his thoughts. I was safe for the time being. I really didn't want to talk about the proposal with my dad.

"It's time to get all the answers you want." my father smiled. "That is if B.T. is okay with it."

"Of course, Edward." B.T nodded as he, my parents, Alice, Rosalie and I went into the house.

It was quiet as the six of us went in to join Jacob in the living room. A few minutes went by before Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett came into the living room as well. B.T. leaned against the wall facing everyone.

"How's your arm, where I bit you?" Jacob asked looking over to B.T.

"It healed while I was asleep." B.T. said taking the bandage off his arm. I had forgotten about it but there wasn't even a scar. "How's your chest?"

"It'll heal." Jacob smirked. "Your one strong guy."

"Look before I begin, I'd like to say that I'm sorry." B.T. apologized crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it right now." said Jacob trying to smile as Seth and Leah came into the house as their human forms.

"Before you begin, would you like something to drink?" asked Esme being her usual nice self.

"Oh, please, if you don't mind, Esme." B.T. replied smiling being his polite self.

"Not at all." Esme smiled leaving the room to get him something.

I had no idea what he could possibly be. What could make B.T change on the night's of days that the sun is out? I've never heard of such a thing which bears the question of does my father know of what it is? Or Carlisle for that matter? All my questions were about to be answered.

"Here you go, B.T." Esme said handing him a tea mug.

"Your so kind, Esme." he smiled politely before taking a sip.

"Are you sure this is a great idea to have him tell Renesmee, Edward?" asked Alice looking towards my father. "She may not like it."

"She needs to know the truth so she knows what's going on." my father stated coldly.

"Shall I begin?" B.T. asked smiling.

"Of course. I think we're all interested in your story." said Jasper quietly. "I find you to be a very interesting fellow. This may sound strange but I feel as though we have met before."

"Ha." B.T. chuckled. " in the sunlight I turn to stone. It is my sleep that was born inside of me. When I was first born centuries ago, I was just a normal human like the rest of you, however, after one fateful day I became the first and only to this day of my kind."

That's what was happening to him when he was in pain. He was turning to stone and he wanted me to get away. But what's so horrible about that? It doesn't sound so bad.

"He changed me. By taking me to the Volturri. My mother was taken as well. In order for him to be changed into one of you. You have no idea how bad it was to live like this knowing your eventually going to forget your entire life." B.T. continued. I didn't know what he meant.

"Show them." my father cut in.

B.T. moved our T.V. out from the wall and pulled a plug from it and brought it to his stomach. I had no idea what he was going to do and I don't think anybody else did either. B.T. took the plug and stabbed himself in the stomach with it.

The television came on with a young video of him with what looked like his mother when she was younger and a human version of the immortal that was here with Demetri. They were in Italy, the home of the Volturri.

"Soon we won't have to worry about living or surviving anymore. The ancient Volturri will fix our lives, my life." the man said angrily.

All I could think was poor B.T. He didn't deserve this to happen. He was just an innocent boy and him and his mom were going to be subjected to some punishment at the hands of the Volturri.

B.T. and his mother were lead by the man to a hooded figure that took them inside a tube type thing that brought them underground. B.T.'s mother was now in tears. The young boy put his arm around his mother to comfort her while they were lead to the throne of Aro.

"Welcome, Mr. Silver." Aro smiled as the three stopped in front of him.

"Lord Aro, it is an honor to be in your presence again." the man smiled back. "I brought the sacrifice's."

"A boy and his mother. You're a cruel man." Aro stated unhappily.

"They were my family but I have decided to trade them in for a new family." chuckled the man.

"Guards, take him away." Aro ordered as several immortals carried the man away.

"No!" the man screamed trying to break free.

"You have two choices. Either one of you can be apart of an experiment that we care working on or you can face the consequences and die." Aro announced calmly. "Of course, if you choose the experiment you will be freed."

"I'll do it." B.T. stood up in front of Aro.

"Unspeakable." Demetri cut in. "He's just a boy. He needs to be killed."

"Silence, Demetri. I'm feeling generous today." Aro ordered angrily at Demetri.

"What he said Demetri. Silence." B.T. snarled more evil than I'd ever seen him. His eyes had turned black from their blue color.

"Please, B.T., don't do it." his mother cried.

"It's okay, mom. We'll be a happy family after this." B.T. said assuring her as Aro rose from his throne to walk with B.T.

"If anyone touches her, there will be consequences." Aro hissed towards Demetri.

The screen faded to black and then returned to the leader of the Volturi's chamber, however, Jane, Marcus and Caius were with them. B.T. stared at his mother who wiped tears from her eyes before running over to hug him. B.T. didn't return the hug.

"He is fine, dear. Just give him time to accommodate to his changes." Jane said smiling.

B.T's mom looked him in the eyes before they both disappeared in front of the Volturi. They returned to a house much bigger than the one they have here in Forks, Washington. The sun shined through the window. B.T. dropped in pain to his knees. Right in front of his mother, he began to become hard as rock, he was stone.

It was an amazing site, I would love to see it in person. His mother hugged him tightly while he was plain old stone, hard as rock. Later, it was night time and he broke free from his sleeping prison. His body was scarred like when he attacked us last night.

"What did they do to you?" asked B.T.'s mother seeing his scarred body.

"They injected my body with some sort of serum and turned my brain into a supercomputer." he replied in a monstrous voice.

"And you can teleport and you turn to stone in the sunlight." his mom replied.

"I've become a freak." B.T. whined to his mom.

"Don't say that." she said hugging his monstrous scarred body.

"There's something I must take care of." B.T. announced teleporting out of the house.

B.T. landed back at Volterra and all the immortals turned their attention to the scarred boy that was now in front of them. Three of them jumped towards him at the same time. Due to the transformation he lost control and swatted them away into the walls.

The next one to stand in his path was Demetri. The two had a stand off smiling at each other. Demetri ran up to B.T. picking him up with two hands, slamming him into the wall on the left of the underground room.

"I just want to say some last words to my father." B.T.'s monstrous voice growled. Demetri let him go.

"Follow me." the immortal laughed leading the way to the dungeons.

Inside the dungeon B.T."s father, the man that led him his mother to the Volturi was tied to a table at the center of the room. B.T.'s face had a smile on it once he saw his father laying there.

"Hello, father." B.T. laughed sickly at the poor evil man.

"B.T., help me out of here." Mr. Silver pleaded with his son.

"Of course, I'll help you, father." said the monstrous B.T. walking over to a statue holding a sword in its hand. B.T. grabbed the sword, holding it upright in his hand. "Help you feel pain." he smirked stabbing his own father in the heart.

A flood of immortals came to the room because of the smell of blood. B.T. pulled the sword from his father's chest and backed up listening to his father's screams as the Volturi ripped him apart by biting him. B.T. then teleported home satisfied.

Several years later, he had only grown a little bit. He was returning home on foot. When B.T. opened the door to the house, he heard his mother screaming in agony. B.T. rushed to find his mom's legs crushed by a bookshelf.

"Mom!" he screamed tossing it off her legs easily.

"Your father is back!" she cried as he picked her up.

"I'll take care of him." B.T. snarled teleporting his mother to the hospital.

B.T. paused the video he had uploaded on our Television for a minute. He looked at all of us studying our expressions after what we had just witnessed. "That was also when I found out about the Vampire Wars. I knew seeing I was a human the immortals would find me easy pickings so I created a dual identity."

The video resumed with Spark landing on a rooftop at night time in a city watching immortals fighting with each other. He watched carefully at the battle being waged.

"I remember this." said Jasper cutting in. "That was you?" B.T. nodded.

A small gang was ganging up on one immortal. Spark jumped down to distract them. The evil immortals sensed he was human and turned towards him. Spark had a smile on his face.

"I wouldn't think about it, gentlemen." Spark laughed.

The immortals lunged for Spark/B.T. who teleported appearing behind all of them, who were now where he was standing moments before. They turned, angered to face Spark as Jasper just watched bewildered by his presence. Spark looked up and saw his father on top of a building.

"Sorry, boys. Maybe another time." he flew into the air and landed in front of his father who started to run. "Where you going, dad?" he smiled teleporting in front of him, taking him by the throat. "Stay a while."

Spark/B.T. walked to the edge of the roof holding his father by the neck. He smiled as he took his free hand and placed it on his father's forehead. The sunglasses had a bunch of numbers and letters going through them. B.T. dropped his father off the roof, dropping him to the ground below.

The video was over and B.T. pulled the plug out of his chest and plugged in back into the wall. He turned around to face the rest of us. I didn't know what to think. He was Spark. He lied to keep his identity a secret.

"I see you survived, Jasper." B.T. smiled. "I'm glad to see it.

"Thank you for your intervention." Jasper chuckled.

"I like your fighting style." said Emmett. "You look like you could have a good fight."

"I've been in my share of fights." B.T. smiled at Emmett.

"So, can you die?" my mother asked curiously.

"Yes." he said unsure of how to answer. "In a way."

"Interesting." my father said reading one of his thoughts.

"I can only die while I'm stone." B.T. explained. The rest of us nodded.

"We'll just protect you whenever you are stone." Alice cut in as her usual cheery self.

"If I may." Carlisle said getting everyone's attention.

"Of course, Carlisle." B.T. smiled waiting for his question.

"How have you kept your mother alive in her condition if you are hundreds of years old?" Carlisle asked. I hadn't thought of that. It's a good question.

"I stole some of the serum from the Volturi and infected her with it. She was the only family I had left. You all must think I'm a monster." B.T. revealed dropping to his knees in tears.

I wanted to jump up to go over and hug him, comfort him. He's my best friend and he was suffering thanks to the Volturi and his father. My father and Alice walked over to help him up.

"It'll be fine. Alice and I have somewhere to take you tomorrow. You'll be pleasantly surprised." my father announced.

I was curious as to where they were taking him tomorrow. He was my friend, I should be involved in whatever they were doing. B.T. was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Besides Jacob, who has been with me since I was born.

"B.T." Emmett called. "What exactly did you do to your father when you grabbed his forehead?"

"I said that the Volturi turned my brain into a type of supercomputer so I took data out of his mind." B.T. explained. "So, I'm just a giant supercomputer that turns into stone."

"That's cool." said Alice. "Rosalie, could Edward and I talk to you alone?"

"Yes." Rosalie said as the three walked out of the room.

"You heal your injuries when you turn to stone, don't you." Carlisle stated curiously. "If I could, do you mind if I take a look at you?"

"Not at all, Carlisle." B.T. said as they walked out together.

All that was left in the room was my mother, Jacob, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Leah. It was a bit quiet in the living room. I guess no body knew what to say. I know I didn't know what to say because a lot had just been revealed to me and I needed time to think by myself.

"Jacob, do you have an opinion now?" asked Emmett, no doubt trying to stir up trouble.

I looked at him curiously to see what he had to say. I know he didn't like Jacob but I still wanted to see what he had to say now. I was hoping Jacob would of changed his mind about B.T., which would be nice.

"Actually, I…" Jacob was cut off by the return of my father.

"Silence, Jacob. I don't want to hear any negative comments about the soon to be B.T. Hale." my father hissed towards Jacob. Alice and Rosalie returned to the living room.

"Wait, your going to make him, Rosalie and Jasper's brother." said my mother surprised.

"Yes, he needs a family. And since his mother will die soon, he will fit right in as a Cullen." explained my father.

It hit me what he said. "B.T.'s mother is going to die?" I stated in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes. Carlisle already knows and so does B.T. but there's nothing that can stop it." my father said sadly.

"If he saved me once. He's more than proven he can be a Cullen." said Jasper standing up.

"Agreed." said Emmett. "Maybe he can replace our pets."

Jacob growled at Emmett.

"Relax." my mother hissed.

Emmett was always trying to start trouble with Jacob. If it wasn't for my parents, they would of probably torn each other apart decades ago. Right now I really didn't care if they were fighting or not.

"Okay, okay." Emmett laughed. "Supercomputers are cooler than dogs anyway."

Luckily Jacob couldn't get up off the couch because he most likely would of lunged at Emmett, then Rosalie would of gotten involved.

"Nessie." my father called.

"Yes, Daddy." I answered unsure of what was coming next.

"You may go up to my room if you would like." he said reading my thoughts. "To be alone."

"Thank you, father." I smiled as I rose.

"I'll walk up there with her." my mother volunteered coming with me as I left the room.

The thoughts in my head were so disorganized that I walked slowly to the steps/ my mother closely behind me walked. I wanted to start crying but I couldn't because when I matured as a half immortal, that part of me stopped.

When I reached the top of the first staircase something happened to me. A flash in my head made me see something.

Jacob and I were near a cliff on a mountain. Demetri and B.T.'s father were cornering us. Jacob was in his wolf form. B.T.'s father attacked Jacob biting him in one of his legs. Jake growled in pain. Vampire bites could kill him, poison him.

"No!" I screamed at Jacob's pain.

Demetri smiled in my direction. The sun was out and his face was shining like a rainbow. I backed up slowly unsure of whether I was close to the edge. And that was when I lost my balance, falling backward off the cliff.

I fell to what I figured was going to be my doom. Then he caught me, I guess thanks to his ability to teleport, in his hands. In his Spark costume was B.T. without his hood and sunglasses on. He smiled looking at me.

"Your safe now, Nessie. I have you." he smiled but because of the sun he began to change to stone.

"No, B.T!" I yelled. He was still holding me as a stone statue as we fell together.

My mother shook me out of the vision and brought me back to reality. The weirdest part is I was trying to figure out why I saw it. Alice was the one who could see visions of the future, not me.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" asked my mother concerned.

"Yeah, I just need time to think to myself." I answered. I knew my father had seen it but I wondered what he would do.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Surprise. I decided to put the new chapter up early. One of my more longer ones. And you even get an explanation of what B.T. actually is. Now as a little teaser for the next chapter I would like to say that Renesmee is going to finally give Jacob the answer of whether she will marry him. Trust me you won't see this coming. Please Review.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own B.T. and his alter ego Spark.**

**Chapter Ten: Twist**

It was quiet again in the Cullen household after B.T. left. I was up in my father's old room alone. I was told that it hadn't changed in years. When my mother first stayed over here, they had a bed put in there for her to sleep on. I don't know about her but I found the bed to be very comfy. The only reason I was up here was because I needed some alone time but they weren't letting me out by myself.

Who could blame me for wanting to be alone? Especially considering the fact that I just found out that my best friend turns into stone when he enters the sunlight making him sleep. Then when the sun goes down, he turns into a night creature. Plus, he's also had a few run-ins with the Volturi as Spark. And last but not least his father, that he told me was dead is an immortal that is the traitor in the Volturi.

I had no idea B.T. was some type of warrior against evil vampires. At least we aren't evil so he's on our side. He's so kind that you would never expect he would be doing such a thing. The way he described himself while he was stone was amazing. He described himself as a beautiful silver stone that's pure rock. I would love to see it.

Plus, B.T.'s mind has been turned into a supercomputer of knowledge. He's got to be so smart. He's like an immortal supercomputer monster. The only one of his kind. But I'm part of a minority as well. Maybe Jacob and I aren't destined to be with each other after all.

I really do have to make a choice. Jacob's question has to be answered still but I don't know what to say. I love Jake but I love B.T. just as much as Jacob. What should I do? Jacob probably wants his answer as soon as possible.

The door opened up and Jacob walked into my father's old room. Jake was smiling at me. The werewolf transformer came over and sat down next to me on the bed. Jake grabbed my hand as he sat next to me.

"So, Nessie. Do you have an answer?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" I said oblivious to what he was talking about.

"Will you marry me?" asked Jake, again smiling.

"Um, Jake." I said not sure of what to say. "We have a problem."

"Please, don't tell me." Jake said knowing what was coming.

"I don't know anymore. It's all so unclear now. I have a lot going through my head." I announced. I had to tell him the truth.

"He's a freak. He shouldn't be alive, he doesn't deserve to be alive." Jacob growled in anger. "You heard him. He said that eventually he's going to forget all his memories."

"And as long as I'm around he won't forget." I pledged standing up. "Jake, I'm sorry to do this to you but please leave. I have to do something."

Jacob got up off the bed unhappily and began his way out of my father's whole room. I was feeling really bad about what I had just done to poor little old Jacob. I had to do it though, it was the only way to end all of this. Maybe B.T.'s father wouldn't come after us. I walk around as Jacob closed the door behind himself.

Where are you? You said as long as I thought about you, that you would appear. I'm thinking about you so where are you? I thought. Something grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I spun around and there he was, in the flesh.

"I told you I would show up." B.T. smiled taking his hand off my shoulder. "So, what do you think of me now?"

"I think your amazing." I laughed. "One of a kind. Like me."

"I was afraid of this. You know I'm a lot dangerous than you believe." B.T. said softly. "Your father figured if your anything like your mother then you wouldn't be afraid. Are you afraid?"

"No." I answered with a smile. "I'm half immortal, I'm not afraid of anything."

"I can change that. What would you do if you suddenly lost all your memories in a matter of minutes?" B.T. asked curiously.

"I would most likely freak out." I replied. I would be upset if I forgot who my father was.

"See, the Volturi gave me these abilities for a reason. It wasn't to protect the innocent like I have been." B.T. sighed. "They're looking for me and not that Demetri knows I'm here in Forks, they will find me."

"Why are they looking for you?" I asked concerned. "We can help."

"Not if they find me. If they find me they can erase all the memories of my life. Everything I know, everyone I know will be turned into data and I will just be one big giant supercomputer monster." B.T. explained sitting down.

"That's horrible." I whined. "We'll make sure they don't find you, I promise."

"That's the thing, Nessie." B.T. said in a whisper. "They way this is unfolding is wrong and dangerous to you. I'm suppose to be protecting you and Jacob not fall in love with you or have you fall in love with me."

"So, you do feel the same feelings I do." I stated looking at his eyes.

"Yes, Nessie but we can't continue this. You can't know the real me. You can't have feelings for me." B.T. stated returning my glance.

"You can't make my feelings go away." I argued. "You can't change the way I feel."

"Look, Renesmee. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you. It's the only way." he said standing up. B.T. walked towards me. He placed his left hand on my forehead. Why was he doing this?  
I was now seeing a vision of my first day of school. As I entered Algebra class, B.T. was sitting at a desk by himself. I walked over to him to say hello.

"B.T." I said smiling. He turned towards me smiling back.

"Bye, Nessie." he said as he disappeared right in front of me.

The next thing I knew I was standing in my father's room alone. I had no idea why I was there. I just was. I decided to lay down on his bed and go to sleep. No one was bothering me so I figured why not.

When I awoke the next morning I walked out of my father's room and went downstairs to the living room where everyone was. Jacob, Seth, Leah, my parents, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and a boy who I don't ever remember seeing. He had dark hair and was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans.

"Who's that?" I asked wondering curiously.

"He is B.T. Hale. Jasper and Rosalie's brother." said Alice introducing the new boy.

"Hi." I waved as I went over to sit next to Jacob, my soul mate.

"Hello, Renesmee." he smiled. Jacob growled but I didn't know why.

He seemed like a nice guy. Yet another Cullen in the house. He seemed to be friendly with everyone else except Jacob. I had no idea why Jacob didn't like him but he'd get over it just like he did with my father a hundred years ago.

"So, what's on tap for today everyone?" I asked wondering what we were going to be doing today.

"Absolutely nothing for you." my father declared. He was glancing at Jacob.

It was then that I remembered that Jacob had proposed to me but I never gave him an answer. I don't know why I didn't give him an answer. I loved Jacob just as much as I loved the rest of my family. I saw my father nod in Jake's direction.

"Nessie, can we talk alone?" asked Jake. My father smiled. He must know.

"Sure, Jake." everyone smiled towards me as Jacob and I went outside.

Jacob and I walked outside of the house to talk with each other. I was starting to get excited about answering his proposal. I really wanted to marry Jacob after all these years. There was just something in my head that I felt like I was forgetting.

"Nessie as you know I have asked you to marry me." Jacob began. "So, Nessie. Will you marry me?" Jacob got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, showing it to me.

"Yes." I smiled taking the ring. Well, actually he put it on my finger.

"We can finally be together for the rest of my life." Jake smiled getting back on both of his feet.

I was looking into Jacob's eyes as he smiled at my answer. I was enjoying the moment between us. The first time since Jacob returned from his vacation that we were together, just me and him. Then the ground began shaking causing us both to lose our balance and me to land on Jake in an awkward position.

"What is that?" Jacob asked looking at some sort of object that had risen behind our house.

I looked at it, studying it. I had never before in the last hundred years of my existence seen anything like it. It was like a castle of ice. Only it wasn't ice because it wasn't clear. The entire landscape was blue. I turned my attention to Jacob in awe at what we were seeing. He was growling at it, maybe he possibly knew what it was.

"Let's go check it out." I said excitedly. I was ready for an adventure.

Jacob didn't say anything so I walked around the house to see just how big this object was. It was like a castle compared to our house. I wandered towards it curiously. It was amazing to look at. My arm instinctively reached out to feel it.

"Renesmee, don't touch it!" a voice ordered but it was already too late. I was touching it but I couldn't move.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I updated. I know you will all be happy. I just want to say again how awesome you reviewers are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. It wasn't very long before it served its purpose for what it was suppose to do. Nessie doesn't remember anything about B.T. not even that they are best friends. As for this huge object you'll have to wait until the next chapter for more info on it. So what are you waiting for review Please.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own B.T and his secret Identity Spark.**

**Chapter Eleven: Fight**

I was standing in the living room of the house. My parents Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Jacob were all there with me sitting on the furniture. The T.V. was going and Emmett had a baseball game on. Not that I really cared for sports. From what my mom tells me, she was horrible at all sports.

"Hi." I waved to everyone. They all turned around to wave back to me. "I'm surprised Alice isn't already planning for Jacob and mine's wedding." I laughed.

Jacob turned his attention to me smiling. I couldn't help but feel the comfort and warmth of his smile. Then as Jake shared a laugh he disappeared from my sight.

"Jacob!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew I was touching the large blue castle that grew out behind the Cullen house. I took my hand off the gigantic smooth surface. Behind me was my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, B.T., Leah and Seth came over as well, along with a boy I was not aware of.

"Nessie." my father called. "Are you alright?"

I smiled. "Never better."

"So, you said yes to Jacob." my mom said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked. I was completely oblivious as to who it was. I never heard the name Jacob before. "I don't even know who that is."

"Nessie, you don't recognize me." the mysterious long haired boy said.

"I've never seen you before." I answered. Everyone looked a bit shocked. I guess he's someone I should know.

"What did you do to her?" my father hissed grabbing B.T. by his neck and raising him up.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Nothing like this has ever happened." B.T. replied scared for his life.

It happened again only this time I didn't touch the large blue castle. I was in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme talking. I remembered it since it happened a few years after I was born. It was a day I was spending time with my Cullen Grandparents.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Carlisle wondered, confused by my question.

"Not give in and hurt the humans while your at the hospital." I explained.

"Aw, Nessie. After years of practice you don't even notice the smell of blood." Carlisle answered smiling.

"You don't even notice it." I said curiously.

"Nope. I have compassion and I will never give our secret of existence away." he laughed.

It was right then and there my memory of Carlisle and Esme began fading away from my mind. Carlisle was gone leaving me with Esme.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked. I had no idea where he went.

"We're running away." Esme smiled as I ran towards her to hug and keep Esme there with me. I held on tight but it wasn't enough. Esme disappeared as well. I was all by myself.

"Carlisle, you and Esme need to take her to the hospital to check on her." my father ordered.

"Stay back." I said stepping away from the ones called Carlisle and Esme.

"Nessie, dear. Don't you recognize us?" the lady asked.

"I've never seen you before." I announced to the members of my family that were there.

"Nessie, you have to fight it." B.T. stated. "If you don't you will forget the memories of everyone you love." he explained. My father still had him by the throat. Maybe B.T. knew something we didn't.

"Fix it." my father instructed B.T. letting go.

"I can't. what's happening to her is not my doing." B.T. explained. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Wait!" I ordered causing everyone to turn towards me. "What's happening to me?"

The one they called Jacob started to come towards me but my parents pushed past him. They both hugged me tightly to no doubt assure me I was going to be safe.

"It's going to be fine, Nessie." my mother whispered in my ear.

There it was. I was in a dark room, a hallway to be exact. At the end of it was my parents, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I began running to the end of the hall. I wanted to be safe and they were the only way I was going to be.

"Come, Nessie." my father called in his velvet voice.

I kept running and running to my family but the hall kept getting longer and longer. I couldn't quite reach them. Then as I did begin to catch up to them, first Alice, then Jasper disappeared. There was just my parents, Rosalie and Emmett left. I didn't know what to do. I was losing everyone. It was a fight for my memories and I was losing quickly. But why was I forgetting everything? As I got closer Emmett and Rosalie vanished leaving just Edward and Bella Cullen, my parents in the doorway.

?Hurry, Renesmee. Before it's too late." my mother cheered.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled. "Dad, I love both of you!"

I lunged towards my parents trying to grasp both of them. I didn't want them to leave me alone as well. All I could hope for is, please, don't disappear from me. I love you. I began to cry as I floated, gliding to my parents to save me. _Renesmee! Fight it! _a voice in my mind ordered/ it sounded familiar, it sounded so kind. It didn't help because as I reached out to take hold of my parents, they too were gone.

The same unknown group of pale people stood in front of me. All I remembered was Seth, Leah and B.T., who I met a little while ago. So many strange people that I had never seen in my life were staring at me. It was like they were waiting for me to do something.

"I have no idea who most of you are." I said scared of what they might do.

"Nessie, dear calm down." a bronze haired man pleaded.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curious about these people.

"Nessie, I'm your father." he replied with an assuring smile.

}I think I would remember who my own father is." I said ready to flee away.

"Renesmee. Your slowly forgetting everyone and everything you know." B.T. cu in walking forward. "We need to get you some help before it is too late."

"I don't need help." I said dashing away from everyone.

I fled away from all those people I didn't know. I felt bad because I ran from Seth and Leah. B.T. not so much since I didn't know him that well. I was in the woods all alone. I was scared because I didn't know what was going on. B.T. was right, I was losing memories slowly. I had no idea why but I was and it was getting worse.

_Stay Calm. _a voice in my mind ordered me. I stopped dead where I was.

"Help me!" I pleaded hoping the voice would talk.

"Nessie!" Seth called as he ran up in human form to catch up to me.

"Seth, I have no idea what's happening to me. I only remember you, Leah and B.T." I explained dropping to my knees.

"Everyone is going to help you, I promise." Seth assured helping me up.

I was calm for now, not sure what to do. I could smell something coming but I think Seth did, too. I don't think it was a good smell either because Seth changed into a werewolf right there in front of me. Seth growled.

"Is it another immortal?" I asked unsure of what it was.

Seth growled. I took it as a yes.

It appeared in the flash of an eye out of the trees. Seth tackled him to the ground but he was unusually strong for an immortal and pushed poor Seth off into a tree. The immortal turned towards me, his eyes were dark red. I had never seen an immortal's eyes that color before. I knew that I was going to have to defend myself since Seth was taken out.

"What do you want?" I demanded with a hiss.

"To end your misery my dear." he laughed smirking at me.

"What misery?" I asked confused. Was I missing something.

"Your forgetting everything and everyone you know. It's haunting you. Your trying to fight it but you can't. I can help you. If you let me." the immortal explained.

I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not. He didn't look friendly but there was no one else I could go to. It couldn't be that bad to trust him. I starting walking to this immortal. He didn't look like he was going to do anything bad to me.

"Come to me, child." the man smiled. I hesitated. He crouched and lunged towards me grabbing hold of me and began running off.

I tried to escape his grasp but he was too strong for me. I decided to give up even thought I had no idea where he was taking me too. Along the way I started to doze off. I was a bit tired and fell asleep while he was running, oblivious to where we were going.

When my eyes finally opened up i was In a cell down in a dungeon. On the other side of the bars were three nicely dressed men, immortals to be exact. These three I did recognize as Aro, Marcus and Caius. They made up the Volturi empire leaders of all immortals.

"Welcome young, Renesmee." Aro greeted smiling.

"Why am I not surprised that your behind this." I said crossing my arms.

"The daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen is always a pleasure to have." Marcus snickered at me.

"What's going on?" I ordered. "I don't even know who Edward and Bella Cullen are."

"You are experiencing the feeling known as love. Our ally Mr. Silver has shown us that love is a crime and anyone in love must be punished." Aro, the leader of the three explained.

"That's wrong. Love is a way of life. It's something everyone should be apart of." I argued but I knew there was no reasoning with the Volturi.

"We shall leave you alone now to reflex on your miserable existence." Caius stated as the three walked away.

It was at that point I knew my life was about to come to an end. My legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees, crying uncontrollably. All I wanted to do is just remember everything so I could die peacefully, I would know who I loved.

My mind was only seeing green numbers and letters float in the air, a black screen. It switched to a classroom and next to me B.T. appeared. I knew it was a dream this time. My mind switched to the opening near a cliff as I watched B.T. teleport before switching to me and B.T. in the woods by ourselves when he collapsed.

I was wondering what my mind was doing. Memories of B.T. were slowly coming to me. Even his explanation of what he was filled my head. All these memories were being returned and my sudden want for B.T. was much more urgent. He had told me that if I thought about him, he would be there. Something shined in my face and when it faded he was there but he wasn't alone as well he was in wearing his Spark costume.

"I'm here, Nessie. Just like I promised." B.T. announced smiling with his sunglasses on.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. It might be a bit confusing. Anything questions you have please ask. I don't want anyone to get confused going into the next chapter unless it's a question pertaining to who is making her lose her memories. What are you waiting for Please Review.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own B.T. , his parents and his secret identity.**

**Chapter Twelve: Werewolf**

I was happy B.T. was here with me in the dungeons at Volterra. I remembered everything about him. I remembered the first day we met and how he talked to me. How he turns to stone in the daylight and changes into a monster as soon as he awakes from his sleep.

B.T. wasn't alone however, a big black werewolf accompanied him in Volterra. The big werewolf was not familiar to me so I was unsure if he was friend or foe. Figuring that he was with B.T., I assumed he was on our side.

"Nessie, Jacob and I have come to save you." B.T. announced as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I cried. "Just don't go out into the sun."

B.T. smirked. "I won't."

At that point, Aro, Marcus and Caius returned to the room, along with B.T.'s father, Mr. Silver. The four were astonished to see Spark, Jacob and I together in the Dungeon. B.T. and Jacob got in crouches to attack the Volturi.

"What is this?" Aro asked surprised to see the werewolf and the boy they experimented on.

"Good evening, Gentlemen." B.T. smiled. His father groaned.

"How nice? Our pet project has come home to us." laughed Marcus.

"What are you talking about?" wondered a confused Mr. Silver.

"We have turned your son into a human walking immortal stone supercomputer monster." announced Aro.

"Why?" demanded Mr. Silver outraged.

"It was either that or die. And I would do anything for the ones I love." B.T. answered. "And I'm going to get my revenge for what you did to my mother."

B.T. pulled his hood down and took his sunglasses off his face so he could look into the eyes of the Volturi and his father. Neither of the three immortals of the Volturi were impressed nor surprised at Spark being B.T. and the fact that he was here to save me.

"Unfortunately neither one of the three of you will be leaving here." Caius laughed at Jacob, B.T. and I.

"I may not leave but I promised Edward and Bella that she would be back, safe and sound." B.T. smirked.

Jacob released a growl.

"You leave us no choice but to kill you." said Marcus in a low voice. "All of you."

"Please, my Great Lord's, if I may. I'll handle them." asked Mr. Silver.

"If you honestly want to." Aro answered bowing backwards as B.T.'s father stepped forward.

Jacob walked in front of me so he could protect me from any of the Volturi's attacks. B.T. threw his sunglasses to the ground, they shattered on impact. Me, on the other hand, I was a bit scared of all that was going on. After all, I only remembered who B.T. and the Volturi were.

"Jacob, stay back." B.T. said casually. "I can take him."

Just like that with super inhuman speed, B.T. and his father collided with each other causing a loud noise like two semi trucks colliding. I hadn't realized though that B.T. had his father by the neck. He was squeezing so hard he could break Mr. Silver's head right off his body.

"I didn't realize you had this much anger in you my son." Mr. Silver coughed trying to get free from B.T.'s grasp.

"Yeah, it is kind of surprising." B.T. smiled throwing his father into the wall creating a large hole and the ceiling to begin to cave in.

"B.T., we have to get out of here." I pleaded grabbing his arm.

"Jacob." he called. Jacob walked over and touched me with his paw. "Goodbye, Nessie. I'll always love you." he whispered kissing me. I looked up at the ceiling as it started to cave in on top of us but it never hit and I blacked out.

I was floating in dark space alone when I saw a bright light in the distance. At the epicenter it was something I recognized, my father and mother were there smiling, waiting with their arms open wide.

"Nessie, where have you been? We've been waiting for you." asked my father in his sweet velvet voice.

"I've been looking for the two of you. We need to find B.T." I said as I tried to get closer.

Alice and Jasper appeared on the sides of them. My family was coming back to me like B.T. had. I just wanted to know where B.T. was though. The only thing I was getting though was I was floating closer and closer to the rest of the Cullen's. Rosalie and Emmett were the next two to return.

"Nessie, we missed you." Rosalie smiled opening her arms like everyone else.

"I missed all of you, too." I replied smiling at my family. "But we really need to find B.T."

Carlisle and Esme rounded out the rest of the Cullen's finding me as well. My Grandparents were back in my life. Everything was coming back to me as quickly as it left my mind. My memories were back thanks to B.T. the only memory that really stuck out was when B.T. tried to erase himself from my mind, even he couldn't accomplish that.

Then I happened, Jacob appeared with the rest of my family. "Jacob, where's B.T.?"

"Nessie, you need to open your eyes so you can find out for yourself." Jacob answered. I was afraid though. What would I find when I opened my eyes?

I heard voices as I slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was back in the mansion. My parents were the closet to me. They leaned forward when they saw my eyes open up. I couldn't help but smile because it seemed that the worst was over. Everyone was there except for one.

"Where's B.T.?" I asked not seeing him.

"He's not here." answered Jacob walking into my view. "He never made it. The rubble collapsed onto him."

No! it couldn't be. B.T. meeting his end at the hands of himself. My best friend was now dead and I was safe. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye or thank you. I was too busy letting this all sink in to realize I was crying my eyes out. My father put his arms around me to comfort me.

"It'll be fine, Nessie." my father assured rubbing my back. "I promise."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." I cried burying my face in my father's cold body. I don't even know if I can move on.

"Of course you can, dear." he whispered in my ear.

Help me. I couldn't think of any other words.

_Don't mourn, Renesmee. _A voice said inside my head. It was his but how unless I was imaging it. I loved hearing it though.

Don't leave me. I ordered hoping he would stay with me.

_I love you, Renesmee. _He said making me slightly happier.

I was going to miss him. He was one of the nicest guys I had ever met but maybe he was right maybe B.T. and I were not met to be together like I originally thought we were. My father, Alice and Rosalie seemed to think it but my mother and Jacob forbid it because it would hurt Jacob. Why did you have to be the hero B.T.? I love you as much as you love me. Your only hurting me by doing this. Please don't leave me whatever you do. I don't care if your dead or not.

"Don't worry, Nessie. B.T. will always be with you. No matter what." my father whispered into my ear softly.

"Thank you, Dad." I cried.

Later that night I was managed to get on the roof of the Cullen mansion. My father didn't like the idea but since I reminded him that he can read my thoughts that it wouldn't be so bad after all. He agreed and I sat by myself looking into the beautiful twilight. My father once told me "It's the safest time of day for us. The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of night." I kind of agree now. B.T.'s twilight was in the presence of the Volturi. It hurts to think about him but I just can't help it. Though I am suppose to marry Jacob soon, I don't know if I can.

_Twilight. Your father once told your mother all about it. _His voice declared. I already knew about that conversation though. _Nessie, I only have a short time. This really is me though._

"B.T. please tell me whatever you would like." I announced glad to hear his voice.

_You know that I love you but something terrible is coming for you. Just because I did not survive the incident at Volterra does not mean that the Volturi didn't survive either. I want you to tell Alice to keep watch on them to see when they will strike. _He explained to me but I wanted to hear his voice more even though he was giving me a warning. _I promise one day long from now we will be together even if you have to die but for now you must live with your family and Jacob._

"But my father says there is no afterlife for our kind." I argued beginning to get even more upset.

_Trust me. _he hissed just like an immortal would. I had no choice but to let him have his way. He said he loved me so I must believe him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: An update finally. I figured it would be a good New Year's Present so here it is and Nessie has her memory back. I know I didn't have the Cullen's ask her about how she got it back but I will hopefully be tying that part of the story up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Prediction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own B.T., his parents and his secret identity.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Prediction**

When I finished enjoying the twilight, I went back inside the house where everyone was sitting calmly. My father had apparently heard my conversation with B.T. about Alice checking to see what was coming because everyone was gathered around her except for Jacob, Leah and Seth because the werewolves and I give her a headache when she's trying to see the future. I stayed as far away as possible hoping it would help.

"They haven't decided if they are going to come yet?" my father announced giving everyone relief by that news.

"That doesn't mean they won't decide to come though." said Emmett who really didn't care. He was always ready for a fight.

My mother turned to me with a smile. I loved my mother for that, she was always trying to make me feel loved. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." I answered. I still wasn't up to doing that much since I just lost my best friend.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. We will fill you in on anything if it happens." she assured. I nodded.

"Would it be okay if Jacob walked with me?" I asked hoping my fiancé would agree.

"I would love to, Nessie." Jacob smiled. I hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. I just hope it wasn't because of B.T.

Jacob and I left the Cullen Mansion in search of the little cottage that Esme had given my parents for my mother's nineteenth birthday after she began an immortal, just days after I was born. I liked the little cottage but it didn't amaze me as much as the Mansion did. It was sweet of Grandma Esme to give us this nice little cottage though. She is one of the sweetest immortals you will ever meet and I love her to death for that.

"Nessie." Jacob said in a low voice.

"Yeah, Jake." I answered just as low since I wasn't really in the mood to talk loud.

"I'm sorry about B.T." he replied. "Before you say anything though, you have to let me explain about why I acted the way I acted and it isn't why you think."

"I didn't realize you had another reason to act the way you did towards B.T. I figured that jealousy was the only thing making you that way." I stated. Jacob nodded with a slight smile.

"Okay, you have me. That was only some of it though." he smirked. He was trying to cheer me up but at the same time he was being truthful, I could see it in his eyes and I just wanted to show that I believed him.

"What was the rest of it?" I started to smile putting my hands on my hips, not that I had to because we immortals don't have the need to move like humans.

"I was jealous of B.T. but also I envied him because of the things he could do. I wish I could turn into a beautiful thing of stone in the sunlight without the monster at night part." Jacob laughed. "If my brain was a giant supercomputer and I could erase people's minds then I could erase my own."

"How come?" I asked. I had never heard Jacob talk like this before. It was a different side of him.

"You don't know what I think. Only your father and I and sometimes Leah and Seth when we're in wolf. If I had the ability to teleport then I would teleport to save you just like B.T. has done time and time again." Jacob said sadly. "It's not that I hate him. The way you act towards him, it makes me think that I'm some sort of bad boyfriend. I understand he was alone in this world but I've been alone almost just as long."

"Jake, I didn't know. Why didn't you say something?" I asked pulling him in for a hug.

"I didn't want to upset you. I know we are engaged to get married but I don't want you to marry me unless you truly want to. And I think B.T. would feel the same way." Jacob announced.

We were almost to the cottage now. We were silent for a few minutes outside after Jacob had said his last words. I didn't know what to say after that. He started to make me feel guilty, just like he didn't want to do. I went up on my tippy-toes to lean in for a kiss, Jacob bent down and our lips met. A feeling I hadn't had in a few months. A Jacob- Renesmee kiss in front our my parents cottage. What would they say?

"Jake, do you think that if B.T. had survived, he would want to be with someone else if he couldn't be with me?" I asked curiously to know what Jacob's opinion would be.

"Honestly, I think he wouldn't want to be alone but who else could he possibly be with?" Jacob answered looking down into my eyes as I return back down to my feet.

"We would have to find him someone." I said thinking about B.T. "Unfortunately for B.T. and myself, he isn't around anymore." I started to cry again.

Jacob pulled me closer to him in a hug. "Like your father said it'll be okay. Just give it time and you will survive."

"But what about the Volturi and Mr. Silver? They plan to come after me and you." I worried even though I was an immortal.

"I won't let anything harm you and either will the rest of your family. As for myself, I can handle them if necessary." Jacob explained patting me on the back. I felt warm being close to Jacob. "Now, go get some rest. We can talk more in the morning." I nodded and went into the house.

The next morning I rose in my bed to see Jacob fast asleep in the rocking chair that was in the corner of my room. I got up slowly so as not wake him up. He hadn't slept in days. Possibly since before he returned from his vacation. That's because he was more concerned about keeping a close eye on B.T. Not that my father hadn't already been doing that. I rose off the bed and tip-toed my way out of my room to the hall way heading towards the kitchen. In the kitchen I could smell my mother and father sitting at the table.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully waving to them.

"Good morning, dear." my father smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked probably still concerned. "I am."

"I'm fine, father. I just needed a little time to get the crying out of my system." I answered politely. " Obviously, because it is death we are talking about, I'm not going to get fully over that quickly. He was my best friend after all."

"And you and Jacob. How is that working out?" my mother asked with a smile of her own.

"I think we worked everything out last night before I went to sleep. I love Jacob and he is my soul mate. B.T. was and will always be just my friend as much as he loved me like I loved him." I smiled happily looking towards the heavens that B.T. should have been in since he was not an immortal.

_Thank you, Renesmee. _He said in my head like he had done last night. It was like a drug in my head to hear his voice inside. I never wanted it to leave even if I was in love with Jacob more than him.

"So, should Alice start planning the wedding?" my mother asked with a sly smirk because she knew it would mean Alice making me try on wedding dresses. The one thing I hate more than shopping.

"Unfortunately, yes." I agreed.

"Alice will be quite happy because now she saw that vision in her head and she'll never forget it." my father laughed. It seemed as though the Cullen's were finally back to normal. Suddenly my father's face turned into an angered one but I also smelled Seth and Leah heading towards us and with the way my father's face looked it couldn't of been good news.

"What is it, Edward?" my mother asked seeing his face just I had seen. It was filled with anger.

"We need to come up with a plan. Bella, go wake up Jacob and tell him to go to the Mansion. Nessie and I will follow Seth and Leah back to the Mansion to hear the full story." my father ordered in a hiss.

"Okay." my mother agreed walking done the hall.

"Let's go, Nessie." he hissed. We dashed out the door in an instant causing Leah and Seth to turn around and head back to the Mansion with us.

My father, Leah, Seth and I arrived at the house quickly. Not too long after my mother and Jacob joined my father, Leah, Seth, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and I there in the living room. I sat on the floor just to give everyone else who was older some room so they could listen to about what was going on.

"Alice, what is it?" my father demanded in an angered tone.

"I think you should repeat the conversation for everyone as you hear it, Edward." Alice replied. He nodded.

"The Volturi are in their Throne room consulting one another. Aro turns to Mr. Silver and announces 'We will leave at once. Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black must die, along with the rest of the Cullen's, for they are in love." my father stated. Everyone else in the room went silent.

It was Leah, who spoke breaking the silence. "But if they are after the ones who are in love then Seth and I are free and will not be killed."

"True but if you are here with us then surely they will make you feel the same fate." Carlisle replied in a calm manner.

"Carlisle is right, Leah. If the two of you are here since you are in Jacob's pack then you are just as vulnerable as we are." my father agreed. "Of course, Nessie and Jacob can't be anywhere near the rest of us. They must go and find a safe place, a place that the Volturi won't find."

"Where should I take her though? The Volturi thinks that she lost her memories and she wouldn't dare go with someone she doesn't know." asked Jacob. I was wondering the same thing as he was right, they thought I forgot everyone but B.T. brought my memories back.

"I don't have the faintest clue of where you should go but we can't know because Aro has the ability to read all our minds except, Bella." my father answered. "After all they are the ones who took Renesmee's memories, well, Mr. Silver did."

Mr. Silver was the one who did it. That isn't a surprise. B.T.'s own father trying to bring me to the Volturi so they could watch me die in their own presence. Luckily for the rescue of B.T. and my love, Jacob. The two worked together to save me from death once before but I don't think it'll work this time.

"Don't worry, Nessie. No one is going to destroy you. I promise you." my father said walking over to me to hug me.

"I think she should go get her stuff." my mother stated. My father shook his head.

"No. Not yet. They will not leave until tomorrow. The Volturi aren't going to leave until tomorrow morning anyway. There's no need to make them leave early." he explained.

I was beginning to be frightened by the fact that the Volturi were coming for all of us and it feel as though it wasn't going to end very good. The Volturi were known as leaders of everyone who was an immortal. They made our laws and enforced them. There was only one group known to have survived any type of encounter from the Volturi and that was my family, our witnesses and I about a hundred years ago. They weren't happy about being proven wrong but they were probably planning some sort of an assault to come give them a reason to kill us.

_Renesmee. Jacob will keep you safe, he's a good person and I trust him. I want to see you one last time though before you leave._ B.T.'s voice said in my ear softly.

How you are dead? I asked in my mind that way they wouldn't think I was losing it.

_Go into your father's room and I will be waiting._ He said in a polite voice.

I looked over at my father to see if he had noticed that I was having a conversation with the voice of B.T. He smiled at me and nodded. I guess he didn't want to say anything because it would make the others worry about him. " Excuse me everyone." I said everyone nodded and I walked out of the living and up the stairs towards my father's room. I was kind of excited but I wasn't sure how I was actually going to see someone that was already dead.

When I reached my father's bedroom, I walked inside and sat on hid bed waiting. I don't know why I actually thought B.T. was going to show up since it was already determined that he was dead. I started to think about the first time B.T. and I first met each other at school. Alice was a good friend to him as well. They got along great but now he was gone, never to be seen again by anyone, not even his mother who was dying slowly.

"Nessie, hi there." I heard his voice ever so clearly.

I looked up to see like a ghostly figure of him standing against the wall. "B.T. I've missed you." I smiled to finally see him.

"I've missed you, too. Don't worry everything will be fine. I have a question though." he stated changing his smile to a serious look.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you remember the vision you had going up the steps after I revealed everything about my self to you?" B.T. asked but I was wondering how he knew about it. Unless my father knew and told him about it.

"Yes, I do." I nodded.

"Well, it wasn't just a vision, it was also a prediction of the future. Except I won't be there to save you." he explained. "I saw the future now that I'm dead and your family won't live without you. You are the one hoping the Cullen's together and keeping them alive."

"You mean we are all going to die." I said startled at that fact.

"Yes, unless." he stopped but I wanted to hear more.

"Unless, what?" I urged on hoping he would tell me.

"Unless, wherever Jacob takes you, you continue to go further that way they can't throw you off that cliff." B.T. announced walking a little closer to me. "You are too important to anyone to lose."

"Thank you, B.T. I wish you were still alive so we could see each other more often." I said sadly. "Jacob and I could find you a soul mate of your own."

"That's nice of you but I prefer that if I was still alive that I find one on my own." B.T. replied with a smile. He looked as though he was about to cry.

"Don't cry, B.T. Like my father said it'll be alright." I assured. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to me."

"That's what your mother always used to say." my father laughed walking into his room. "I figured this is why you came up here. B.T. it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Edward." he smiled. "Unfortunately, I do not have much time left."

"I know." he nodded. "I'm glad you were friends with Nessie and I wish you the best in the afterlife."

"Thank you, my friend." B.T. bowed. "I only wish I could of fought along side all of you against the Volturi. But I know you will do well."

"Goodbye, my friend." my father said extending his hand as to shake. B.T. did the same but neither could feel the other and they acted as though they were shaking hands.

"Bye, Nessie." he waved disappearing in front of me and my father.

"Let's go back downstairs, dear. Your mother and I want to spend one finally day together before we let you go." my father beckoned letting me lead the way. "B.T. will be fine."

"I hope so." I said quietly as we walked down the stairs.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story. You are all great people. There's eleven chapters left of this story that you don't want to miss especially if you've been here since the beginning. I finally got Jacob and Nessie back on the same page with each other, which I hope most of you will be happy about. I don't know if this chapter came off as good as I thought it did. I felt as though the story was losing steam with the last few chapters so I hope you all liked it. There should be a new update at the earliest Saturday night, so until then Please Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: All or Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Twilight. I only own B.T., his family and his secret dual identity.**

**Chapter Fourteen: All or Nothing**

My father and I went back downstairs where everyone else was. It was the final day I could spent with everyone for a while. At least until the battle against the Volturi is over for good. I wanted to spent time with Alice since she was one of the few that really liked B.T. and she was friends with him like I was. But if I knew my father he was reading my mind and he was going to let me hang out with Alice.

"Of course you can hang out with Alice. You two can go shopping together." my father said answering my thoughts like he did with everyone else except my mother, whose thoughts he couldn't read.

"Thank you, daddy." I said hugging his cold hard body before running after Alice, who was sitting in the living room. "Alice, can we hang out?" I asked.

"Sure, Nessie. We can go wedding dress shopping together. Get your stuff and we'll go." Alice answered getting up off the sofa to get her stuff.

"Sounds good to me, Alice." I smiled as we grabbed our stuff and dashed out to the garage for her car, the Yellow Porsche my father got her for keeping an eye on my mother when she was still human.

"You really are the greatest thing to happen to this family besides your mother." Alice smiled as she started her car.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I replied actually excited about going shopping with Alice, which is usually a nightmare.

Alice started her yellow Porsche and pulled out of the garage. It gave me a little time to think to myself about what has happened in the past month and a half. It was towards the end of October and I wasn't even sure if any of us were going to survive. B.T. had warned me to stay away from any cliff areas when Jacob and I leave to run from the Volturi because my vision would come true and I would fall off.

"Your being quiet again, Nessie. What's wrong? Is B.T's death still bothering you?" Alice asked looking at me while she was driving.

"Kind of. I just wanted to know your opinion though. Like what do you think of B.T.?" I asked hoping for a straight answer from my Aunt.

"I'm going to miss him. He was a nice guy. If I told you something though, could you keep it from your father?" Alice asked me with a serious face.

I nodded. "Of course. But I can't help it if he finds out."

"Okay, B.T.'s alive." Alice announced.

"But how?" I asked confused. "And why?" I demanded.

"He didn't want you to know. He's trying to stay clear from you because the Volturi think he's dead and he wants to surprise attack them." Alice explained. "So, he had us lie to you so he could show up when you least expect it."

I didn't know what to say to that. They all made me think that my best friend was gone, dead, never to be heard from again. And now I find out that he is alive and well, just waiting for the Volturi to come and find us so he can attack them secretly without them knowing. I hope it all works out in the end because I don't want to lose anybody in this fight.

Hours later after a very, very long shopping trip with my Aunt Alice we finally went home to the Cullen Mansion. Inside it was quiet, they were all gathered around the television watching some baseball game. I really didn't care that much about it and I was surprised they even had my mom watching considering how bad I heard she was at all activities that involved movement.

"Hey, everyone. We're back." I greeted as Alice and I put the stuff we bought on the floor.

"Hey, Nessie." Jacob waved with a bright smile. "How was shopping with Alice? I hear it's always brutal."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad." I replied. It really wasn't. Alice seemed to be on a different frequency all together, like something was bothering her.

"What do you mean it wasn't that bad? She makes you try on every single thing she likes and doesn't let you try on anything that you like." my mother said outraged.

"She didn't make me do that." I shrugged with a smile. She really didn't and I was happy about that.

"That's not fair, Alice. You made me try on every single thing you liked and wouldn't let me try on anything that I liked." my mother said mad at Alice because of how she was to her.

"I couldn't put Nessie through the same things you went through. That just wouldn't be right." Alice giggled at my mother. My mom looked as though she was going to chase Alice around the house in a fierce rage.

"I'm going to get you for that Alice." my mother yelled jumping over the couch running after Alice who ran away because she saw it in a vision before it happened.

It was kind of funny to see them running around. It brought the feeling to a cheerful level, which was nice because we would be separated starting tomorrow and only Jacob and I would be together while the others fight the Volturi. This was going to be the saddest time in my life besides a few months after I was first born and they came after me because they thought I was an illegal child.

After a little bit of my mother and Alice chasing each other around the grounds of the Cullen property, we eventually settled down to talk about what exactly we were going to do tomorrow and when we will know when the battle is over. We decided the only person who can know about where Jacob and I are going is my mother. The reason being is none of the Volturi's powers can penetrate her mind.

"So, it's settled. Jacob, you will tell Bella where you and Nessie will be going and she will keep it a secret from us until after the Volturi leave or are finished." my father explained. Jacob nodded at him.

I still wasn't sure this would work and if all the ones I love would survive in the end but I was hoping for the best. After all B.T. told me that I need to stay away from all cliffs so I don't fall but if I was near a cliff, why would I fall? Unless someone was going to push me but that would mean someone was going to follow us because Jacob wouldn't push me.

"I didn't think of that, Nessie. Good point." my father stated with a dark look in his eyes.

"What is it, Edward?" asked Carlisle curious about what I was thinking.

"She pointed out that B.T. told her that she needed to stay away from cliffs because she would fall but if she was near a cliff, that would mean that someone was following her." my father explained to his father.

"I understand." Carlisle nodded. "Maybe, we should have someone like Leah or Seth go with them."

"I'll go." volunteered Leah Clearwater. I was kind of surprised.

"Yeah, Seth will be better off with the rest of you since he helped Edward fight the newborns before when they were protecting Bella." announced Jacob.

"Agreed." my father smiled. "Nessie, go get some sleep. Your going to need it for tomorrow." he ordered and I couldn't of agreed with him more.

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This chapter was really short compared to what I usually do but I might push the rest of the story into like three more chapters because I'm running out of ideas. So I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only characters in this story that I own are B.T. and his family.**

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Friends**

When I woke up the next morning I was unusually wide awake. I left our little cottage and joined everyone at the mansion. Well, not everyone. B.T. was still in hiding somewhere from the Volturi ready to strike when the time was right. Inside though, were my parents, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Seth, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett. Leah was sitting by herself outside on the porch.

"Good morning, everyone." I waved to everybody as I walked into the living room.

"Morning, Nessie." my parents replied to me smiling.

Jacob walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Morning, beautiful." he laughed. Everyone was in a very happy mood for some reason.

"What's up? Why's everyone so cheerful?" I asked curiously.

My father turned in my direction with a slight smirk. "The Volturi have not left yet. We can wait until they leave which won't be until later."

"That's good." I said sitting down but then my mother told me to stand back up. I did as she told me. "Yes, mother."

"Go out to Leah. There's something she wants to talk to you about." my mother answered happily.

I turned my way out to where I came in at. I opened the door and saw Leah sitting there by herself with her hands in her face. I had no idea what she was thinking but really only three people probably did and one of them was my father. I sat down next to her on the porch steps and looked over to her. There was some sobs coming from her but nothing too bad.

"What's wrong, Leah?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. I realized that I had never really talked to her before now. Not that much anyway and certainly never alone.

Leah pulled her hands away from her face and looked back at me. For the first time in my life I actually cared what was wrong with someone I barely talked to. "It's your friend, B.T. I wanted to talk to you about him before we leave with Jacob."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked now interesting in what she wanted to talk about.

"Well, I know that you like him very much. Possibly even more than you do Jacob. And that's because B.T. is more extraordinary that you realize." Leah said. I nodded because I did understand that B.T. was more extraordinary that I realized.

"I don't understand where you are getting at though, Leah." I replied slightly confused as to where this was going.

"Oh, sorry. I know that Alice told you about what's going on with him. I was just going to ask if you would mind if I talked to him once this is all over and everything is back to normal again." Leah explained in the clearest of tones.

I looked at her with a fury that probably made her think I was going to lunge at her with all my might. I bet my father could sense it to but I don't think anyone would stop me from attacking Leah. I didn't really want to attack her, that's what was so odd about the situation in which I was in right now. I was calm inside but on the outside I was angry. I figured it must be a defensive shield. Leah still looked at me though, perhaps waiting on my answer to her question.

"Sure, I don't mind." finally slipped out of my mouth. "After all he's just my friend and your family, Leah. At least I consider you family, I don't know about everybody else."

Leah smiled at me like I had never seen her smile before. "Thanks, Nessie. Your like the younger sister I never had."

I laughed at her. "So, do you want to know the amazing B.T.'s secrets now or would you like to find them out on your own?"

"I'll take the second option." Leah laughed alone with me. "I like surprises."

I continued to laugh with Leah for awhile. Afterward we got up and went inside with everyone else. I knew my father knew of the conversation that Leah and I had had outside but as far as I knew no body else knew about it. I guess that was good. The thing I worried about though, was B.T. going to like being around Leah and accept her like the odd werewolf she was.

Later on in the day we sat around watching TV and Alice was staying away from anyone who would disrupt her sensing of the future. She did this so she knew when the Volturi were getting ready to leave. The guys were being their usual playful selves in that they were joking with each other. My mother and Rosalie were actually talking to each other about what they had planned on doing after this whole ordeal was over.

I, on the other hand was just thinking about B.T., my very first best friend outside of this family. He was so knight and shining armor like, so mysterious. But he was nice and that was what I liked about him. As for Leah, I wasn't so sure. What could draw a girl who turns into a werewolf to a guy who can teleport and turns to stone, then transforms into a mindless beast after he awakes. Then again, I was half-immortal and I was drawn towards him so I guess I can't ask the questions.

"You sure have a lot on your mind, today." my father said turning his attention to me for the first time since this morning.

"There's just a lot to think about." I said grinning at my father who nodded.

"True." he said quietly. "Everyone has a lot on their mind and most of which they don't even know if it will ever happen."

"It's a shame and it's all my fault again." I declared now getting sad at that thought.

"No, dear. It is not your fault." my father said in an ordering tone. "Did you tell the Volturi to come after us and try to kill us again? No, I think not."

"Then why are they after us? They left us alone for a hundred years. Why now?" I wondered trying to fight back tears.

"It's years of build up. They have always wanted a select few of us because of our special abilities. Now that our friend B.T. has gone on the offensive, they have decided he is working with us. Thus, it give them a reason to come after us, my dear." my father explained to me.

I nodded in agreement with him. "B.T. was the one who started the offensive on them causing all of us to get in trouble."

"Don't start think that this is B.T.'s fault, too." my father growled. "They would of went after him alone and found another way for them to come after us."

"Of course, they would." Jasper cut in finally. "They have been after their enemies for centuries. Just because they couldn't get them one time doesn't mean they won't take other chances."

"I just can't wait to fight them." Emmett laughed causing my father and Jasper to turn and stare at him.

"Do you realize that the army they had last time could of massacred us? Imagine what will happen now especially since we have far less immortals here." my father hissed at Emmett.

"Jeez, Edward. I'm just trying to bring the mood up a bit." Emmett laughed. My father just shook his head. I don't think he was very happy at Emmett.

"No, I'm not." he whispered.

"That really doesn't surprise me." I laughed shaking my head.

"Then again, nothing ever surprises me with those two." he smirked.

We all sat there sharing a laugh. A laugh which would most likely be the final one for a few days or weeks. Maybe never ever again. But who really knows what will happen if anything. That's when Alice ran into the room breathing heavily. My father turned towards her as everyone else did. He did not have a very happy look on his face when Alice appeared but when we dealt with the Volturi, he never did.

"This isn't good. Not only are they coming but…" Alice began as everyone anticipated what she was going to say. All we know is that it couldn't be good.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Finally I updated this story. Sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block and then I just got my inspiration back recently. I will now finish this. So Please Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
